


couldn't see what was always there

by jamesm97



Series: Stiles and Jackson? Really? [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Jackson, Angry Stiles, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Stiles, Bottom Scott, Break Up, Broken Stiles, Cheating, Claudia Stilinski's Background, Claudia Stilinski's Death, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Darkness, Demon Adam, Demonic Possession, Derek is a dick, Drunkenness, Earth, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Elemental Magic, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fire, Firebending & Firebenders, Four Elements, Ghost Claudia Stilinski, Happy Ending, Heartache, Heartbreak, Jackson Comes Back, Jackson Feels, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Magical Claudia Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Movie Night, Movie Reference, Panic Attacks, Pining Derek, Possession, Protective Jackson, Protectiveness, Puppy Piles, Runes, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Singer Stiles, Singing, Stackson End Game, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Stiles and Cassie are related, Stiles and Jackson are mates, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Derek Hale, Underage Drinking, Water, Waterbending & Waterbenders, Werewolf Jackson, Werewolf Sex, Witch Stiles Stilinski, Witches, Wolfed Out Derek, Wolfed Out Sex, controlling the elements, smug Jackson, spell casting, wolfed out Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek saved Stiles when he needed him most he saved him and confessed his love to a dying Stiles. Stiles survives and life goes back to normal now Stiles learns the truth about his boyfriend Derek and who's there to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the truth is reveled.

Stiles was in denial he didn't want to belive everything his friends told him. They told him Derek was emotionless uncapable of love.

Stiles refused to listen to them it was Derek confessing his love that brought him from the edge, it was Derek that talked him down from the ledge, when he tried to kill himself to stop the poison of the Demon inside of him.

It was Derek's love that made Stiles believe in love, and now he went and threw all of that down the drain what he did was unforgivable. 

They had been together for 2 months they were as happy as a constantly grumpy werewolf and spastic teenager could be, Derek saved Stiles from himself and began training privately with Scott to help him become a better Alpha.

Stiles knew Scott was upset because Kira moved away, she said 'this supernatural world wasn't for her' and left to live with her Aunt in California. 

In the two months Derek and Scott had been training together Stiles was never allowed to go, he never suspected the reason for that was because of this never in a million years.

 

Scott and Derek always trained on Wednesdays and Fridays at Scott's house after School from 4:30 till around 6 pm.

Stiles decided to surprise them for always working so hard, he let him self in the McCall's house with the key he made.

He didn't have to worry about being overheard because when Deaton had put in the supernatural security system he called up a friend to have all the rooms in the house sound proofed, all to help Melissa's sanity of course.

He searched the whole downstairs he even checked out in the back yard but there was no one in Isaac always spent his time with Allison when they trained and Melissa was always with Stiles dad or on shift.

He took the stairs two at a time to see if they where upstairs, he slowly pushed open Scott's door and immediately wished he never.

 

Derek had said he loved him but yet hear he is plowing into his best friend of 11 years while the two werewolf's are fully shifted.

Stiles stood there silent which anyone could tell was unusual for him, his breath caught in his throat, his eyes unblinking taking in the scene while a steady stream of tears made there way down his cheeks.

He stood there for a full minute crying, stood there while his boyfriend grunted a came deep inside his best friend and he stood there while his boyfriend told Scott to "come for me baby, come for me you can do it"

When they both finished Derek looked into Scott's eyes and kissed him and said the five words that shattered his heart "Happy two month anniversary baby" Derek and Scott had being fucking behind his back for their whole relationship.

Stiles let out a sob needing air a panic attack forming, Scott and Derek stilled and turned to face him eyes wide with shock while Stiles collapsed to his knees struggling to breath.

Derek was off the bed and was in front of him pulling him up to stand telling him to breath with him. "come on Stiles copy my breathing I am so sorry come on breath Stiles breath" against Stiles better judgment he did what he said and followed his breathing.

Less than a minute later Stiles was breathing normally and Derek fuck Derek had his come soaked hand clutching Stiles shoulder. Stiles placed his hands on Derek's shoulders and brought his knee up with every ounce of strength he could muster. 

He gained great sanctification in watching Derek drop to the floor in pain grasping at his naked and exposed dick.

He looked at the very naked and now human Scott he opened his mouth to speak and Scott flinched at the coldness that was in them. "Both of you stay the fuck away from me don't you ever speak to me again you are both dead to me" Scott goes to open his mouth but Stiles beats him too it " Listen to my heart both of you even come anywhere near me I swear to god I will kill you slowly and take pleasure in it too"

With that said he walked away he ran out of the house and into his jeep.

He cried of course he fucking cried he just lost two of the three people he loved most in the world, he cried all the way home he's surprised he never crashed because he could hardly see the road in front of him. 

When he got threw his front door he slip down to the carpet and sobbed he sobbed and sobbed till he felt stong hands gabbing him.

"Stiles what's wrong whats happened?" his dads voice broke in-between at the sight of his son so broken he hadn't seen him this wrecked since the weeks he spent recovering from deaths door at the hospital.

Stiles looked up to see his dad and Melissa right by him, catching the sight of the woman that had been the closest to a mother he has had since his mother died, she had a face of horror clearly upset that Stiles is upset, something inside Stiles smashed and he was filled up with rage and only rage.

"Did you know?" Stiles spat looking straight into Melissa's eyes.

"Know what honey?" Melissa says as she kneels next to him.

"That your fucking son and my BOYFRIEND are fucking" he shouts out enjoying the look of utter shock on Melissa's and his fathers face.

"Scott's not gay Stiles" Melissa says like it's a matter of fact like Stiles hadn't just witnessed it.

"well he certainly enjoyed getting fucked by Derek in his bed just five minutes ago.

Melissa's face as well as his fathers is full of sympathy and Stiles would rather slit his wrists than go threw them looks again. "Stiles honey I promise you I had no idea what was going on, I am so sorry" she hugs him but Stiles pushes her away and gets to his feet.

He looks at the picture on the wall and talks with his back turned from them. His tears streaming down his face and falling to the carpet as he looks at a picture of his mother. "Don't just don't please when I look at you I see him and I can't take it not right now"

His father goes to open his mouth but there is a knock at the door, both him and Melissa get off the floor and open the door to a very sorry looking Scott and Derek.

"Stiles I need to talk to you" Derek say's attempting to get past the Sheriff who is blocking the door way.

"I don't think that's a good idea" the Sheriff starts to say but whatever he says next Stiles doesn't know because he walks into the den of the house.

When he emerges Stiles sees a angry looking Derek talking to his even angrier Dad, Stiles grabs his father and speaks "Move please this is between me and him" his Father complies and Derek looks even more scared than angry know he is facing Stiles.

"Stiles I...." whatever he was about to say Stiles didn't give him the time all that could be heard was the sound of a gun shot and Derek's screaming as he clutched his shoulder.

"I told you to stay away from me, your lucky I haven't got any wolfs bane bullets yet, but get the fuck of my property before I lodge a bullet in your brain that you can't heal from" Stiles said in a calm voice that freaked out everyone even his father who took the gun out of his sons shaking hands.

Before Derek could protest, Scott dragged him off to Derek's camero saying something to Derek that Stiles couldn't hear. He slammed the door and turned to a angry looking father and a sympathetic looking Melissa.

"What the fuck where you thinking shooting him Stiles" his father roared at him.

"He is a werewolf Dad he will heal in a couple minutes he was trespassing your the Sheriff you should know the law, know if you don't mind I need to go lay down because I have an urge to kill both of them so I need to go do something to take my mind of it"

He was up the stairs before his dad could protest he slammed the door and sunk down this day was the worst day ever and Stiles thought he couldn't get through it, Dark thoughts ran through his head and Stiles was considering them all he needed help he needed the one person that doesn't judge him he needed Lydia.


	2. Derek's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only a short chapter to get a little insight on what Derek was thinking, dont worry i will post another chapter a bit later.

Derek does love Stiles he does he wouldn't have told him it if he didn't mean it.

Its just he doesn't handle feelings well like at all, what he had with Scott was easy it was just a fuck a quick way to get off. The only feelings that where involved where the heat of the moment when they where both lost in the fuck.

 

It started just before he told Stiles he loved him, Scott was crying because Stiles was dying, Derek tried to be reassuring but that's not what Derek doe's he can't handle the emotions. 

 

When Scott kissed Derek, Derek kissed back because he smelled like Stiles and when it came to sex Derek could be rough because Scott wasn't breakable like the others Derek has been with.

 

When he confessed his love to Stiles and Stiles told him he loved him too he was happy like really happy, for the first time then Stiles recovered fully and he didn't think he could be any happier.

 

Scott asked Derek to train him to be a better Alpha, and Derek agreed. Scott told the pack to stay away whenever they trained so they didn't distract them. The first couple of weeks where perfectly fine until Kira left town.

 

That's when it all started, Scott came on to Derek and Derek despite what his human half told him his wolf half told him to please his Alpha to show his Alpha he was strong, so he did.

 

Scott sorted out some scent removing soap from Deaton so the pack never suspected a thing, it was weired in a way Scott and Derek where just fuck buddies just fucking at the end of each training session.

 

The werewolf's where there only worries there sense of smell, but like Scott said the soap took care of that. Scott also got a type of aroma scented spray to cover the smell of sex for the bedroom.

 

Derek was worried because Isaac lives with Scott and Aiden and Ethan are living with Stiles and the Sheriff ever since the twins proved there loyalty to Stiles by bringing him from the brink of death, the Sheriff upon discovering that they lived in a motel decided to ask them to move in, it took all most a month and a half but the twins accepted.

 

The sheriff has them sharing the guest room right now, but all of them are clearing out the loft and turning it into a bedroom, Stiles and the twins began to slowly build a friendship the eventually they all act like brothers finishing each others sentences and everything.

 

Scott got distant from Stiles that's why he doesn't feel all that guilty about going behind Stiles back and fucking Derek.

 

Scott thinks that everything they did together is perfectly fine and he doesn't think anything they did was wrong, that was until he saw Stiles face the look like everything he loved in the world was dead, it was the look he got when his mother died.

 

When Derek was shot by Stiles he felt the wave of anger in Stiles it left him but when Derek tried to figure out what emotion Stiles was feeling he couldn't Stiles was cold all most empty and hollow inside.

 

When Scott pushed him into the camero and took him back to his place Derek lost it he saw red, well blue since that was the color of his werewolf eyes.

 

"It's all your fault I haven't got him because of you" Derek growled on the verge of wolfing out.

 

"My fault you wasn't complaining when you fucked me where you" Scott fumed.

 

"I am out Scott I am not your pack anymore stay away from me because I can't stand to be near you" Derek spat and turned to walk out the door but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

 

"Derek I am sorry but I know Stiles he can never stay mad at the people he loves just give him some time and let him calm down and we can explain that it was just fucking I swear Derek he will forgive us" Scott pleaded.

 

Derek pulled his arm out of his ex alphas grip and walked to the door " you better hope he will but I am still out of your pack don't even look at me from now on" with that he left Scott for good.

 

How could he be so stupid, he cheated on his love for what a quick emotionless fuck. All because Stiles wasn't ready for sex he should of waited but he didn't he is so stupid and he will prove how sorry he is.


	3. Call In The Friends

"L-Lydia" Stiles sobs out when she picks up the phone.

 

"Stiles sweety whats up?" She replies

 

"He, he cheated on me" Stiles sobs even more.

 

"Who? Derek he would never do that" Lydia sounds appalled and thoughtful at the same time.

 

"I fucking caught the two of them fucking" He spat out anger taking over the sobs.

 

"Oh my god that bastard do you know who the other person is?" 

 

"It's was Scott and they have been doing it since me and Derek got together" He heard Lydia intake of breath and her cussing everything.

 

"Jackson I am going to have to call you back Stiles needs us" Lydia could be heard saying obviously not to Stiles.

 

"What are you doing?" Stiles asks her.

 

"I am with Danny, Ethan and Aiden we where skypeing with Jackson but I am going to come over right after I explain to Jackson okay?"

 

"Thanks tell Jackson I hate him" Stiles tried to recreate some of the heated arguments him and Jackson have had over Skype the past few weeks.

 

"I will see you soon" Before he could answer the line went dead.

 

A couple minutes later he received a Skype call he would of declined it but it was Jackson and he could use a distraction.

 

"what's up?" Where Jackson's first words he looked angry and yet so happy Stiles wondered what has him all happy looking.

 

Stiles told him everything he sobbed his heart out and Jackson was an amazing listener Stiles kept talking and talking until the end and he heard a loud cracking sound over the speakers.

 

"What was that? Why are you wolfed out? And why are your hands bleeding?"

 

"Nothing just got angry that's all, but anyway guess what I was gonna keep it as a surprise but you look like you need a pick me up. My dad just got a job offer in Beacon Hills and the pay is better so we are moving back my flights tonight" Jackson smiled and it was infectious because Stiles couldn't help but smile too.

 

"That's great, I have missed you"

 

"Can't believe I am going to say this but I miss you too Skyping every night isn't the same, when I get back I will take you too Jungle" Jackson giggles.

 

"Since when do you go to gay bars?" Stiles asks

 

"Since the first time I ever had my dick sucked by a man" Jackson says like it's no big deal.

 

He was about to answer when he heard the downstairs door being opened by a key and a multitude of foot banging coming up the stairs.

 

"Jacks I gotta go the gangs hear thanks for cheering me up instead of feeling angry I am excited for your return text me your return time and Ill pick you up" with that Stiles ended the chat just as Lydia storms in followed by the twins and Danny.

 

"Where the fuck are they I swear to god I will chop there Dicks off feed it to them and then Banshee scream till there brains melt" Lydia rages.

 

Stiles though Stiles smiles he might have loved Derek and he might still do, And it might still hurt, but right now with his friends around him he finally feels light he feels the darkness receding.

 

"Don't worry Lyds I all ready shot the bastard I quit the pack and you know what I really want?

 

"To stuff them both full of wolfsbane and bury them alive?"

 

"No it's Friday night I am newly single I am semi hot, right now is the perfect time for getting drunk till I forget all about Derek Hale and Scott McCall, anyone up for Jungle?"

 

"Stiles do you think that's the best idea?" Ethan says and Stiles really loves the twins because there both 2 sides of the same coin one caring the other fierce and protective but both together they are the ultimate force.

 

"Now is the perfect time I wanna fuck and quick and easy and drink till I can't remember my own name"

 

"That's not healthy bro" Aiden says.

 

"No what isn't healthy is sitting around feeling sorry for my Self so what if I seen my ex boyfriend and Ex best friend fucking while wolfed out I am not going to sit around and mope about it, you all told me he was going to hurt me and he did. It is time to actually put my self out there, you fall a few times before you learn how to ride a bike it's the same with love"

 

"Are you sure Stiles?" Danny asks.

 

"I haven't been more sure about anything Scott didn't care about me and Derek obviously didn't respect my no sex rule so fuck them. Me and Scott have been distant ever since you two moved in he was jealous he probably did this to get back at me but I don't care because you four are all I need, Your my family that's why you are all going to be buying me drinks at jungle" Stiles smirked.

 

"What about Isaac and Allison should we invite them?" Lydia asks

 

"No Isaac will side with Scott and Allison will side with Isaac so you are all I need unless you guys wanna side with Scott in which case I understand he's your Alpha" 

 

Stiles was cut off by 4 people hugging him for dear life Ethan murmured "He isn't out Alpha anymore" and he got cheers of approval from the other 3.

 

"Enough of the sappy bullshit lets get me sexy" Stiles smirked. The others looked weary like they expected him to break, but Stiles means what he says he isn't going to let them get him down he is going to walk with his head high.


	4. Jungle

Chapter 4: Jungle

 

When the group got to Jungle it was lady's night and karaoke night so they club was packed with gay guys grinding on each other, Groups of girl's eye fucking the men and also the in between's aka drag queens.

 

Stiles makes a bee line for a booth and the group follow him they all plop down and bop there heads in time with the over sized woman butchering the hell out of 'landslide'

 

"What do you guys want to drink? My round" Stiles announces to the table. 

 

"Rum and Coke" Danny says.

 

"Sex on the beach" Lydia says.

 

"just a lemonade for me and Ethan designated driver plus werewolf's can't get drunk." Aiden says.

 

Stiles nodded and walked off to the bar. Half way to the bar he pulled out his phone and saw it was still turned off from earlier on he switches it on and is bombarded by vibrating.

 

50 missed calls from Derek

25 Text Messages from Derek

5 Missed Calls from Scott

1 Text message from Jackson

 

Stiles ignored the texts and calls from Derek and Scott and opens Jackson's message.

 

From Jackson 17:22.

About to board the plan don't worry about picking me up my flight lands at 1am so i expect you to be majorly drunk by then.

 

Stiles gets a odd thrill running through his body knowing Jackson will be hear in 5 hours, Stiles decides to have a few drinks and surprise Jackson by picking him up.

 

After he ordered his drinks out the corner of his eye he saw a flash of electric blue damn it Derek. Stiles heart beat sky rocketed he grabbed the coke off the counter and went to place it on the tray but he tripped and spilled it down the front of a girl.

 

The girl let out a little eep.

 

"Shit I am so sorry" Stiles began to say and went to work wiping the girls dress with napkins of the tray.

 

"It's fine Stiles I am leaving soon anyway" The girl says.

 

Stiles looks up and sees a very familiar girl smiling at him "Malia" He smiles and she returns it.

 

"Stiles" She replies.

 

"What are you doing hear?" He asks but turns and orders another coke.

 

"Errm I came with a friend but I got tired and was heading out but saw you wanted to say hi so hi I guess" She let's out a small giggle.

 

"Hey so how have you been I haven't seen you since..."

 

"Since you where saying sorry because that creepy monster thing inside of you had sex with me?"

 

"Yeah" Stiles paled.

 

"oh don't be like that I understand besides I couldn't have wanted to give my virginity to a better body" She laughs

 

Stiles smiles and is interrupted by the bar man asking for the money to the coke when he turns back Malia is gone.

 

He turns back to the bar man and gives him money "Hey where do I sign up for the Karaoke?" 

 

"With me What's your name? I will put you down" the big boobed blond asked.

 

"Stiles" He replies 

 

"Okay hears the song book pick the number and ill tell the DJ" She produces a book from behind the bar Stiles looks through the book and points to number 56 and shows her.

 

"Your up in 3 more turns" She tells him and turns away. Whiles Stiles walks back to the table.

 

"Finally what took you so long?" Lydia shouts.

 

"I ran into Malia like literately" he says back.

 

"Oh sweetie was it awkward?" She says.

 

"Actually no it was fine" he says and the group accept it and start to talk, Stiles can still see Derek he's at the bar just staring and watching it's creepy but Stiles won't let Derek ruin his evening.

 

He was about to suggest Dancing when the DJ called his name introducing them on Stage. The group looks shocked that Stiles would just Sign up to get laughed at but they don't know he is an amazing singer because he and his mom used to sing together all the time.

 

He walks up on stage he took his shot of tequila with him. 

 

"errm hey I'm Stiles i know the song I am about to sing is originally sung by a girl but I just got cheated on and the song sends the perfect message" He knocks back the shot wincing at the burning he places the shot glass on a small table on the stage and stepped up to the mic nodding to show he was ready to the DJ"

 

The music starts and Stiles tapped his foot along with the beet.

 

"Oh, How about a round of applause, Yeah,A standing ovation,Oh, Yeah,Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah"

 

Stiles eyes found Derek's and sang with all his heart expressing his feelings through the sound.  
"You look so dumb right now,Standing outside my house,Trying to apologize,You're so ugly when you cry,Please, just cut it out"

Derek for what its worth at least looked like he was going to cry. And looked really sorry 'shit' he thought 'you're supposed to hate him'

"Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not,Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught,But you put on quite a show,Really had me going,But now it's time to go,Curtain's finally closing,That was quite a show,Very entertaining,But it's over now Go on and take a bow"Grab your clothes and get gone You better hurry up,Before the sprinklers come on Talking' bout'Guy, I love you, you're the one,This just looks like a re-run,Please, what else is on  
Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not,Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught,But you put on quite a show,Really had me going,But now it's time to go,Curtain's finally closing,That was quite a show,Very entertaining,But it's over now Go on and take a bow,Oh, And the award for,The best liar goes to you For making me believe That you could be faithful to me,Let's hear your speech, Oh,How about a round of applause,A standing ovation,But you put on quite a show,Really had me going,Now it's time to go,Curtain's finally closing,That was quite a show,Very entertaining,But it's over now Go on and take a bow,But it's over now

 

When the song finished Stiles did get a standing ovation and he looked over to Derek to find him gone. 'good' He thought while his heart said 'I wanted him to at least fight to keep me' He looks over at his friends who all look gob smacked at his performance.

 

"Wow I didn't know you could sing" Lydia says.

 

While Ethan and Aiden snort "You don't hear him in the shower he's amazing I swear it's like he's a professional"

 

"Awe Ethan your making him blush" Danny coo's

 

"Hey guys I'm Gonna go Your okay to take a cab right?" 

 

"Sure but Stiles we can come with you if you can want we can watch a movie and order in?" Lydia says.

 

"Actually I'm going to the Airport to pick up Jackson from the airport" Stiles smiles. Aiden tenses a little at the mention of the Ex that Lydia's love brought him back from the kanima.

 

"Really?" She says and Stiles nods and says his good byes.

 

Stiles spent over four hours just waiting and trapped in his own world with is head phones in waiting on the seats outside the Arrivals Zone.

 

Stiles fell Asleep somewhere and the next thing he know he was gently being awoken by an amused and beaming Jackson and a pair of equally amused Parents Mr and Mrs Whitmore.


	5. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided Stiles needs a little power to protect himself so I hope you guys like who I am bringing in to teach him some magic and I am also going to give Stiles mom a background with magic her self.

"Stiles I told you not to come it's late" Jackson chuckles and then the chuckle dies down when Stiles dives out of his seat and tackles Jackson into A hug, Squeezing so tight that if Jackson wasn't a werewolf then he probably would have had his lungs crushed.

 

"I can't believe I missed you so much, your such a smug asshole" Stiles whispers directly into Jackson's ear and chuckles when Jackson shivers.

 

"Come on Stillinski I gotta go the hotel is calling my name" Jackson tells him and Stiles feels a little rush when he hears Jackson call him Stillinski.

 

"You can stay at my place until the house is sorted out if you want?" Stiles asks not looking at him.

 

"Sure? If it's okay with you and my parents? Our house should be done by tomorrow the movers just have to move the stuff back in to our old house" 

 

"Sweetie let's go get our bags and me and your father will go the hotel and you and Stiles can go to his house, I will give you some money to get a pizza or something you haven't had tea yet" Mrs Whitmore tells her son.

 

"Okay mom" Jackson replies untangling himself from Stiles and going to the luggage Carousel with Stiles walking directly next to him shoulder to shoulder.

 

One minute there walking and the next minute Stiles slides his fingers into Jackson's and Jackson thinks Stiles isn't even conscious of what he did because he just looks sad.

 

"I thought you where going to Jungle?" He decides to ask him.

 

"I did and I planned on getting drunk until DouchWolf decided to follow me like the creepy fucking creeper he is" Stiles seethes anger pouring of him, Jackson squeezes his hand in reassurance and Stiles seems to calm at the reassuring touch. 

 

"I can always kill him and McCall for you I quite fancy having the power of an Alpha I have to admit red eyes are so sexy" Jackson tries to lighten the mood.

 

"I want them to suffer I don't want them dead, I was contacted by a witch who told me she had a vision of me being powerful but she said shes coming to train me on how to use the powers correctly she said my Mother was a witch before she died and that's why I am a spark my powers can only be awakened by some spell. Apparently I am the first male witch out of 15 covens in over 300 years"

 

"Okay first that's cool, But second who is she? And can you trust her? When did she contact you?"

 

"Her name is Cassie Blake, and something in my gut says I can trust her I don't know why and I found out right before I found Derek and Scott that's why I went over in the first place to tell them"

 

"Stiles just tell me and I swear to god they will pay for hurting you" Jackson says holding Stiles hand a little tighter to ground him from changing in the middle of the airport.

 

"First ow that hurts might be a witch soon but that fucking hurts" Stiles says "Thanks" He mutters when Jackson lets go to lean over the luggage Carousel to get the luggage.

 

"How about we stop off at 'Wendy's' 24 hour diner and get some pancakes and we can talk some more?" Jackson suggests after he hugs both his parents and they leave to the hotel next door to the airport. "My treat" Jackson gives Stiles a blinding smile.

 

"Well who can say no to such a pretty face, Come on rich boy your Limousin awaits" Stiles cackles all the way to the Jeep and Jackson is loving that he can make Stiles smile after the shit he has been through today.

 

"At least your not broken Stiles, I don't know what I would do if you weren't your usual annoying self" Jackson tells Stiles as they get in the jeep. And Stiles drives back to Beacon Hill's to 'Wendy's'

 

"Well you know what they say plenty more fish in the sea and all that, I am so glad I never had sex with the fucker if he was cheating on me with Scott who knows how many there could have been the Man whore" Stiles say and it's totally emotionless void of all emotions.

 

"So wait your still a virgin?" Jackson doesn't know why he feels good about that.

 

"Well yes and no when I got possessed by the evil fox it used my body to have sex with a Were-Coyote so technically my body's not a virgin but my mind is its complicated" Stiles huffs out.

 

"Yeah it is complicated Jesus, and what do you mean Were-Coyote is there really such things? How many supernatural things are out there?"

 

"Yeah there is and fuck knows how many different kind's of shit is out there I am just glad that Cassie is coming so am not so defenseless"

 

"Why do you trust this Cassie girl so much? any way" Jackson enquirers.

 

"She kinda sounds like my Mom" Stiles say's in a small voice.

 

"Oh" Is all Jackson can say because what is there to say to that?

 

"Don't worry Jack o if your worried you can always come meet her with me?" Stiles tells him.

 

"Yeah that would make me feel a hell of a lot better, When does she get hear?" Jackson asks the young witch to be.

 

"She is coming by the house at 11 in the morning is that okay?" Stiles asks glancing over at his former enemy.

 

"I have a meeting at 9 in the morning at School to enroll again" Jackson tells him.

 

"Well if your staying at mine then I can take you in the morning the meeting shouldn't take long we can go have breakfast and be back in time for Cassie if you want?"

 

"Sure how tired are you?" Jackson questions.

 

"I'm not I slept for like 4 hours in the airport waiting for you, Why? Are you tired?" Stiles fires back at the jock.

 

"Actually I slept the whole plane ride, do you wanna maybe stay up all night and watch movies? We can stop by the store after 'Wendy's' and I can buy some snacks and red bulls" Jackson asks hopefully, Obviously happy about being able to do something as simple as watch a movie with his friend.

 

"Sure as long as you get toffee popcorn?" Stiles smiles over to him.

 

"Sure" Jackson beams back.

 

"You know Jackson I am really glad were friends I hated being your enemy" Stiles speaks from the heart.

 

"Me too and for what it's worth I am sorry I was such a dick to you in school if I had known how cool you were we would have been friends a long time ago" Jackson also speaks from the heart.

 

"For what it's worth sorry for suggesting we kill you when you were the Kanima" he replies.

 

"It's okay" Jackson tells the slightly younger male.

 

"No it's not though, I know what it feels like to be controlled by another person, you wish for death but it never comes instead your the one killing and you just wish it would all end but it never does" Stiles slams on the breaks when he enters the parking lot of 'Wendy's' and feels the tears leaking onto his face Jackson springs forward and takes his face in his hands tilting his face to meet his.

 

"Stiles look at me, look at me, It wasn't you doing those things it was the demon using your body just like me we weren't in control Stiles you wanna know what I do to get over the fact that I killed so many people?" When Stiles nods Jackson continues.

 

"I live Stiles, I live my life and I remember each and everyone of those people and I live for them, I live because they can't because A crazy old man and a mentally ill teen made me kill them" Jackson leans forward inches from Stiles face when he was interrupted by a large growl outside the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may get another chapter out tonight if you guys want?


	6. Leave me alone

Jackson ignored the growling outside he knew who it was he could smell him about five minutes ago, Stiles didn't seem to hear the growl. So Jackson surged forward and kissed Stiles's cheek.

 

"Your strong Stiles, you run with Werewolf's for crying out loud. If I was half as smart as you I would be happy don't give a fuck what people say I will have your back for as long as you want me" Jackson's eyes shine with unshed tears there is just something about this kid that makes him want to be better.

 

"Fuck me" Stiles whispers.

 

"Err maybe if you buy me dinner first" Jackson chuckles and scratches his scars on the back of his neck.

 

"No not like that I mean fuck me, as in who knew Jackson Whitmore could be so deep" Stiles chuckles and Jackson joins him.

 

"Come on I am starving let's go get a burger or something" Jackson says as he gets out the car only to be pushed up against the jeep by a wolfed out and snarling Derek.

 

Stiles rushes round the other side of the car and pushes Derek away with all his might, Derek moves himself and Stiles falls and grazes his knees.

 

"Ow" Stiles say's he get's up and brushes his knees off he has had much, much worse done to him a graze isn't going to make him start crying but seeing Derek again might.

 

"What are you doing hear Derek?" He asks when he arises off the floor.

 

"I wanted to talk" Derek huffs out still trying to murder Jackson with his eyes.

 

"So you push Jackson into my jeep and dent it" Stiles huffs more concerned that the jeep door has a dent in it.

 

"He tried to kiss you, And ill pay to get it fixed" Derek replies hint of growl in his voice eyes still boring into Jackson.

 

"First fuck you I don't need your money and secondly he kissed me on the cheek Derek he was talking me out of a panic attack and lastly if I want to kiss him I WILL!!"

 

"No you won't your mine" Derek growls blue eyes flashing to Stiles.

 

"Correction he was, that was before he found out you were fucking his best friend" Jackson smirks.

 

Derek lunges for Jackson but stops when Stiles stands in front of him.

 

"He is right Derek, There will never be an us ever again"

 

"Stiles, Scott was a mistake he doesn't mean anything to me" Derek pleaded.

 

"So why where you fucking him" Stiles shouts and it seems weired but both Jackson and Derek seem to cower slightly.

 

"It was my wolf it just had an urge to pleasure him because he's an Alpha it was my wolf's way of showing I still have dominance" Derek spoke eyes trained in the distance behind Stiles.

 

"Oh so it's your wolf's fault it needed to please the Alpha did you fuck your mother too?" Stiles say's anger taking over not even caring if it hurt Derek's feelings. 

 

Derek recoiled like he had been burned by Stiles words but Stiles was just getting started he had so much anger to let out and it needed to be let out.

 

"Or what about Laura or peter? Did you fuck them too?" Stiles shouts lucky there is no one in the area around this time.

 

"You know what Derek? Your not the only one to blame Scott is too see both of you your dead to me"

 

"Stiles I left his pack please I need you to give me a chance" Derek pleaded while Jackson just looks slightly uncomfortable that the former Alpha is begging for forgiveness.

 

"I could honestly never trust you again Derek, Even if I wanted to"Stiles closed his eyes took a deep breath and walked over to Derek he pulled in the ex alpha who help on tight.

 

Stiles kisses his cheek and Derek pushes his face into it "Look after yourself, and do me a favor?"

 

"Anything?" Derek asks nose buried in Stiles neck breathing in the smell that is Stiles.

 

Jackson's eyes flash blue as he feels jealousy bubble below the surface effecting both his human and wolf sides, he pushes it down because Stiles isn't his. He is obviously just concerned for his friend that's it concern not jealousy.

 

"Stay away from me and let me live my life and you live yours" Stiles says and untangles himself from Derek's slightly too hard grip on his clothes.

 

Stiles grabs a rather smug looking Jackson and pulls him into the diner.

 

While Derek walks through the woods cutting across to go back to his loft, tears slowly trailing down his cheek as he finally realize that Stiles is gone and he won't be coming back not after what he has done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a small chapter with Stiles,Derek and Jackson feels this just sort of happened I will be posting the next chapter in an hour or so it will be a movie night


	7. I Spy With My Little Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We see some feels and then some more feels i hope you can handle the truth and a little tough love.

Stiles and Jackson spent a half hour or so at 'Wendy's' munching on pancakes and slurping the sweet juicy nectar that is milkshake.

 

They talked and surprisingly it was easy it's like they have been friends forever granted they had been friends before Danny came to town but bygones and all that jazz.

 

Stiles liked talking to Jackson and he really likes when Jackson spoils him. Take now for example there in the store and Stiles is piling there basket full of sugary goodness for there movie night well it's 3am in the morning so movie morning. Anyway the point is Jackson isn't moaning he is just smiling and Stiles kinda thinks this isn't Jackson but some freaky clone.

 

They bought a lot and even Jackson was struggling with all the bags and he had werewolf strength, Ha Jackson is a weakling. Stiles is finally starting to feel good about himself he has laughed more with Jackson since picking him up than he has this past month.

 

Which is why it all goes to hell when Stiles gets home and finds non other than Scott on his front porch growling at the twins who refuse to let him in the house.

 

"Get off my property before I shoot you and unlike many houses across America my guns have Wolfsbane bullets" Stiles says tone showing no emotion at seeing the backstabbing bastard.

 

"Stiles I need to talk tell the twins to let me in there supposed to listen to there Alpha but they are refusing" Scott growls at the twins and turns his puppy eyes on Stiles.

 

"You are not our Alpha anymore not after what you have done your not fit to lead a pack if all you do is use it to pleasure yourself" Ethan growls which is surprising considering he is the mellow twin and usually the quieter of the two.

 

Scott growls again and goes to hit Ethan bur Stiles stands in the way. "Perhaps your supernatural hearing is on the fritz listen to my heart when I say this Scott you listening? 'You are dead to me I hate your guts the sight of you is making me physically sick get off my property by the count of ten otherwise I will get Aiden to go get my gun and shoot you in the leg with the wolfsbane bullet so you will feel the poison slowly spread until it kills you'" Stiles heart remained steady everyone of his words where the truth.

 

"Stiles I just wanna explain" Scott starts only to be cut off surprisingly by Jackson.

 

"I believe he said get off his property McCall" Jackson spat anger filling his voice.

 

"Who asked you Jackson? What are you even doing hear?" Scott growled eyes turning on him. 

 

Stiles tuned out the fight between Scott and Jackson and hit number one on his speed dial.

 

It took a couple of seconds for him to answer he probably woke up him and Melissa.

 

"Hello?" a groggy voice came through but it wasn't his dad it was Melissa.

 

"Hey sorry to wake you I just need you to do me a favor?" he asks voice calm.

 

"Stiles it's 3:22 for Christ sakes can it wait till later?" Melissa asks him obviously annoyed Stiles can hear his dad muttering in the back ground.

 

"Actually it really can't you see Scott just came round and is causing shit with Jackson and the Twins and I have had so much today I have a feeling I am going to snap and there is a gun near by I might shoot him and right now I probably won't feel any remorse for doing it" He tells her.

 

"Shit" Both her and his dad says theres a rustling of fabric clothes Stiles guesses there are a multitude of curses from Melissa and then the line goes dead.

 

Stiles tunes back in and as usual Scott is so oblivious to the phone call Stiles can't help but chuckle. Scott and Jackson are arguing about the 'bro code' and Scott's the worst best friend ever. Stiles however goes over to the twins grabs both there hands and tugs them along to the porch swing they sit and Jackson and Scott are still arguing.

 

"I am supposed to be watching a movie the popcorns in the jeep and I am bored... Oh I know I spy with my little eye something beginning with 'M'" Stiles says while the twins look a cross between amused and tired.

 

"Moron?" Ethan snickers.

 

"Nope" Stiles replies but snickers himself as does Aiden before he says his guess.

 

"Motherfucker?" He says.

 

"Technically he is a Boyfriend fucker but no"

 

Aiden pales at Stiles casualness over the entire thing "Mahogany?" he guesses again.

 

"Nope" Stiles tells him 

 

"Give us a clue?" Ethan asks

 

"It goes by two names both start with 'm' that is your clue" Stiles tells them.

 

"Is it hear now?" Aiden asks.

 

"Oh it will be and it will be fun" Stiles chuckles he looks creepy when he makes that face Ethan and Aiden give identical shivers they hate that look.

 

The twins looks stumped until they see the speeding car and two people getting out.

 

"Melissa" Ethan proclaims while Aiden say's "Mom" at the same time.

 

"Bingo she answers to both but I find it easier for her to answer the phone" He chuckles.

 

"What the hell is going on hear?" Melissa exclaims rather loudly for nearly 4:45 thank god they live relativity in a secluded place.

 

Scott and Jackson stop the argument Jackson walks over to Stiles and sits on his knee Jesus Christ Jackson is one heavy bastard.

 

They all hold there laughter in when they see Scott stutter over words trying to explain that he just wanted to say sorry. What surprised everyone is the slap Melissa gave Scott the sound echoing in the forest surrounding Scott.

 

"That is for being the worst person ever Scott I raised you better than that I would never of dreamed of hitting my son but you claim to be the big Alpha Wolf so I figure you can take it you can certainly take it when Derek's giving it to you, you disgust me Scott and my trust in you has gone away completely give me your phone" Melissa seethes well obviously she has taken Stiles side.

 

Scott fishes his phone from the pocket of his maroon hoodie and dutifully hands it to his mother not looking her in the eyes. 

 

Melissa takes the phone and launches it at the wall it smashes into pieces and Scott goes to argue with his mother but is silenced by Melissa's glare. God Stiles wishes he brought the popcorn.

 

"As of right now you are grounded until graduation you go to school go to work come home, eat,study and sleep no internet accept for School work, there will be no friends at all no going out on the weekends oh and no pack meetings not that you can call it a pack with just you and Isaac in it" Melissa totally rocks.

 

"I still have Allison in the pack and Lydia and Danny the twins and Derek will come back and hopefully Stiles too" Scott say to his mother eyes wide.

 

"Oh no Allison stoped by before to see you and tell you she is ashamed of you the twins are with Stiles as are Danny and Lydia as for Derek I don't give a fuck you are not to go near him now get your ass home and in bed before I make you quit your job"

 

Scott is up and on his bike faster than you can say "Kermit the frog" and is peeling out of the Stillinski residence and heading towards his house.

 

"I have a shift in an hour so I am going to go home and get changed I will see you later" She says to the Sheriff and kisses him before she gets in her car and drives away.

 

The sheriff looks at the group of teen currently occupying the porch swing "Welcome home Jackson" The Sheriff smiles and looks like he is going to say more but the ringing on his phone cuts through that train of thought.

 

"Stillinski?...Yeah... I'm on my way" He says and sighs hanging up his phone.

 

"I gotta go there's been a break in at the jewelry shop" He sighs again and runs in the house to get changed and grab his gun.

 

The teens all move to the couch the sheriff comes into see Stiles surfing net flicks while Jackson just finished bringing in a ton of snacks. The Sheriff kisses Stiles on the head quick and goes down in a line to Aiden and Ethan they have become like his own son's in the past month and he has learned the twins love physical contact because they where touch starved as kids. He pats Jackson on the back.

 

"I would say don't stay up late but we are past that just don't eat all that stuff save some for me" He asks hopeful.

 

"I think we got some raisins you can have them" Jackson smirks knowing Stiles doesn't allow his father to eat crappy foods.

 

"See now Jackson you just went into my bad books the correct answer is yes sir" The Sheriff chuckles. But dashes out the door with a quick 'Later' thrown over his shoulder and the sound of sirens disappearing in the distance.

 

Whiles Stiles sets an alarm on his phone for 7:30 which is in 2 and a half hours just in case they fall asleep tomorrow is an important day.

 

Jackson has to meet with the school principle to get back into all his classes and Cassie Blake is coming round to show him how to be a witch its going to be eventful and Stiles needs a red bull now oh yeah thank god for Jackson and his credit card they have 4 cases of 4 so they have plenty of them. Time for snacks and to watch a movie.

 

Stiles chooses 'Pitch Perfect' just so he can sing the songs and annoy the fuck out of them all he wants to see how far he can push this nice guy Jackson act before it turns back to typical Jock Jackson.


	8. Saturday Is A Busy Day

Stiles awoke to Jackson shaking him and calling his name.

 

"Stiles its half 8 I woke up and turned your alarm off your dad said it was okay to shower"

 

"Yeah that's fine where is he?" Stiles sleepily mumbles.

 

"Working in the loft something about a room for one of the twins?" Jackson informs Stiles.

 

"Just let me get changed and we can go to the school" Stiles says as he rushes out the door to go change 10 minutes later a fully fresh Stiles comes barreling down the stairs Jackson hands him a coffee in a travel mug.

 

They leave and get to the School early, Jackson goes into to office while Stiles goes on his phone and is surprised when he has 15 notifications on Facebook. 

 

He opens it up and there is a picture of him and a sleeping Jackson cuddling on the couch it's on Aidan's Facebook and he is tagged there is a bunch of comments.

 

1 NEW NOTIFICATION FROM LYDIA- Awwww xxx

 

1 NEW NOTIFICATION FROM DANNY- Always thought Jackson just acted like he hated him.

 

1 NEW NOTIFICATION FROM LYDIA- OMG Danny you totally read my mind xxx

 

1 NEW NOTIFICATION FROM ETHAN- I tried to carry Stiles up to bed but Jackson had a hold of him so tight I couldn't move him out of his arms

 

1 NEW NOTIFICATION FROM AIDEN- They do make a cute couple

 

1 NEW NOTIFICATION FROM ETHAN- Ever since they got back they have been glued to each other

 

1 NEW NOTIFICATION FROM ALLISON-When did Jackson get back???

 

1 NEW NOTIFICATION FROM LYDIA- Today you have been too wrapped up in Isaac to notice anything

 

1 NEW NOTIFICATION FROM ALLISON- Hey that is so not true I quit the group because of the whole cheating thing

 

1 NEW NOTIFICATION FROM LYDIA- That's because I sent you like 50 text's

 

1 NEW NOTIFICATION FROM DANNY- I don' think this is the right place to discuss this I don't think Stiles would want his personal business on a comment on a picture for all to see

 

1 NEW NOTIFICATION FROM ETHAN-I agree with Danny 

 

1 NEW NOTIFICATION FROM AIDEN- I agree with both of them it's not the best place

 

1 NEW NOTIFICATION FROM LYDIA-Oh yeah sorry xxxx

 

1 NEW NOTIFICATION FROM ALLISON- Sorry xxxx

 

1 NEW NOTIFICATION FROM JACKSON-I really like this pic might print it out I look hot Stillinski isn't bad himself

 

By the time he finished reading the notification Jackson was out the office and walking toward Stiles smiling.

 

"You ready?" Stiles asks him

 

"Yep I all ready know my way around and they have all my paper work just needed a new class scheduled" Jackson smirks.

 

Jackson and Stiles made there way to the car park and Jackson tells Stiles to go to the diner for breakfast his treat.

 

They enjoy a nice slow breakfast and it's nice Stiles feels a little rush every time he remembers the picture. When they get back home The twins and the Sheriff are having an early lunch because they have been working on the loft.

 

They make meaningless chit chat for about 10 minutes until there is a knock at the door, Stiles heart beats through the roof as he slowly walks to the door and opens it.

 

On the other side is a beautiful blond girl she looks a bit like his mom but that's not possible "Hey I'm Cassie" the blond smiles and her smiles like the rest of her is dazzling.

 

"Hey I'm Stiles which you all ready know oh come in" He steps back and lets the blond in and leads her into the kitchen he is about to introduce her when she speaks.

 

"Hey Uncle John" She shoots a dazzling smile and Stiles dad looks up.

 

"Cassie?" He asks amazed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small one to set things up I am kinda tired now so there won't be anymore today sorry


	9. Rule Number 1

"Wait Uncle John? Are we related how?" Stiles splutters out amazed.

 

"Yes Uncle John Stiles we are related your my little cousin your mom was my moms sister my Mom passed away and I went to live with our grandma she also passed away. When I first got there I discovered I was a witch and the rest as they say is history both our parents wanted a normal life so they had the elder witches take away there powers your powers weren't supposed to activate but it seems you have been exposed to the supernatural and if we don't awaken your powers with a spell the results will be catastrophic" Cassie tells him straight and to the point that's good.

 

"Okay how do you do the spell" The sheriff speaks up.

 

"Oh just sit in the center of a circle of candles and literarily say 16 words whiles we hold hand and we both have say it together"

 

"Really that's it I was expecting witchcraft to be more fun" Stiles pouts

 

"Oh it will be little cuz it will be"Cassie smirks and she really looks like his mother now the resemblance is so uncanny.

 

"You look just like Claudia" The sheriff say's.

 

"Grandma used to say that all the women in our family look similar" Cassie smiles tentatively.

 

"So should we get started then?" Stiles says.

 

"Yeah just let me go get the candles from my car" Cassie says.

 

"Ill help you"Ethan offers and rushes out the door after the young witch.

 

"I can't believe your related" Jackson says

 

"Why because she got the looks and I got the ability to be sarcastic?" Stiles fumes he doesn't know why but he is jealous of the attention Jackson is giving Cassie.

 

"No because your both so different" Jackson says sensing the boys quickening heartbeat but doesn't let on that he is hearing it.

 

"So where should I set these up?" Cassie asks coming back in with a handful of candles and Ethan carrying the others.

 

"I can just push the couches put the way in the living room and we can set the circle in that" Stiles answers but before he can move John and Aiden are up and moving the chair and couches.

 

"Why are you so for me becoming a witch?" Stiles asks his dad

 

"Because you run with werewolf's at least you can protect your self somehow" is his fathers reply.

 

Cassie sets the twelve candles in a circle in the livingroom and looks around her and chants "Air Around Me Grant Me Fire" the candles all blast with flames.

 

"That is so cool" Ethan and Aiden say together whiles Jackson says "Wow" and John just looks bored.

 

"Okay Stiles the spell to get your powers is so simple we will both sit in the center of the circle hold hands and chant the words ' From hear to space, Let it be know, For let my powers be far more grown'

 

"That's it?" he asks.

 

"Yep and then when its done I want you to focus on the candles and say 'No Air For Fire' and the candles will go out and the spell is compleat"

 

Stiles practices saying the power awakening spell a few times and remembers it correctly because it's only a few lessons "Okay I'm ready" He tells her while everyone stands by the door watching on.

 

Cassie leads him to the center of the circle they both sit facing each other Cassie looks in to his eyes and takes both his hands in her's and it feels like electricity shoots up his body.

 

She nods and they both start chanting " From hear to space, Let it be know, For let my powers be far more grown" Stiles feels weightless like electricity is pumping through his veins and not blood he feels strong and like he can do anything. The flames on the candles rise like a flame thrower and stand tall they don't fall they just stay like that.

 

Stiles focuses on the Candles and imagines the candles going out and cants "No Air For Fire" The candles go out leaving behind small smoke trails. 

 

"Is that it?" He asks standing up.

 

"Yeah I will teach you with my book of shadows seeing as you probably don't have your mom's"

 

"No I didn't even know she was a witch" Stiles replies

 

"I have your mom's book of shadows she told me to keep it safe and that this day might come" John tells his son and the leaves the room and returns minutes later holding quite a thick leather bound book.

 

"That's bigger than my book of shadows" Cassie says amazed while Stiles goes and takes the book off his dad and flicks through it.

 

"If I was you I would study the book and keep it safe" Cassie tells him.

 

Stiles just flicks through and says the words to a spell that looks good. "Burning Star blood red eye" He murmurs and the next thing he knows Jackson is on the floor screaming with his eyes bleeding.

 

Cassie runs over and places her hands over his eyes "Heal" Cassie commands and just like that they do.

 

Stiles rushes over to Jackson "Shit I am so sorry" He says.

 

"It's fine Stiles" He says to reassure the boy.

 

"You just learned the first rule 'Never read aloud' you never know what the spell can do" Cassie explains


	10. Weekends Aren't The Same Without You

Stiles spent the rest of Saturday and Sunday training and reading his own book of shadows, Cassie say's he is a quick study and was amazed when Stiles found a spell that allowed him to work without sleeping but the effects on the spell made him feel like he has been asleep for over 8 hours.

 

He spent every minute and every hour combing through books and learned some basic spells of by heart some that are useful for protection and offence.

 

Cassie told him more than once to put the book down and go out and have fun but Stiles never was good at taking orders so he went out to the tree house his father built for him and Scott and made a blanket fort and read.

 

While he was combing through the books Jackson was moving in and getting sorted in his house.So they didn't see each other since he nearly blinded him and Stiles honestly feels like the worlds worst friend.

 

But then he thinks of what Scott did and thinks that almost blinding someone is nothing compared to cheating on them.

 

What was really weird tho was that Stiles missed him because with Jackson it's easy it's like he has been friends for years he is still a dick but that's just Jackson and that's his rough charm that can entice even the hottest people.

 

When Stiles finally saw Jackson it was at school on Monday he was surrounded by all the jocks all welcoming him back so Stiles just went to his locker avoiding Jackson.

 

Jackson however spotted him and yelled "Stillinski" All the jock friends of Jackson turned to stare at Stiles and Danny looks over and smiles reassuringly. 

 

"Jackass?" Stiles greets back ignoring the couple of Jocks that all say 'oh Burn' and the rest of the jocks all look like there ready for a fight.

 

"Ha ha Stiles your hilarious we have have chem together first and your totally buying me lunch"

 

"Why would I buy your lunch?" Stiles asks while going to stand in front of Jackson.

 

"As an apology" Jackson states like a fact like it should be obvious.

 

"As an apology for what?" Stiles asks and Jackson just points to his eyes. "Oh yeah that I said sorry all ready but I could do lunch" Stiles smirks at the baffled looks the other jocks are giving them.

 

"Come on lets go get your books and walk to chem" Jackson says grabbing Stiles and walking away leaving a baffled group of friends thinking why is he hanging with the geek and an even more confused Stiles.

 

Stiles thought him and Jackson would be secret friends because of Jackson's reputation.

 

"wanna be my lab partner?" Jackson asks him.

 

"Sure" he replies.

 

"you going to lacrosse practice tonight?" Jackson asks tenderly knowing going by Scott is a bad idea.

 

"yeah" Stiles tells the jock.

 

"What about that dick?" Jackson asks pointing to Scott at his locker which is only a few away from Stiles's.

 

"I forgive him" Stiles replies and both Scott's and Jackson's heads whip to him so obviously he was listening in. 

 

"What? You can't be serious after what he did? Are you forgiving Derek too?" Jackson has like a million questions but they are the most important.

 

"Yes to all of them I forgive them life is to short to hold grudges" Stiles goes to say more but he is tackle hugged to the floor by Scott.

 

"Thank you Stiles, I swear I am so sorry I don't know what I was thinking" Scott says kissing his friends cheek about 20 times.

 

"Get off" Stiles says and Scott does straight away.

 

"Just because I forgive you doesn't mean I am your friend, I don't trust you anymore trust is earned" Stiles tells Scott and then looks down the hall at the rest of the pack well the disassembled pack.

 

"I also want all of you to go back to the pack wolf's can't survive on there own I don't want any of you dieing and this isn't open for discussion you are back in he is the Alpha I am not pack anymore" He tells them and walks off towards his locker leaving behind sad and shocked faces.

 

"I understand why you just did that" Jackson tells him when they have collected the books and are out of ear shot.

 

"Oh really? please enlighten me" Stiles snarks back.

 

"as much as you hate Scott right now he is still like your brother and if anything happens to him because he hasn't got a pack you will blame yourself so does this mean you will go back to Derek now?" Jackson asked the last question and he doesn't know what but his wolf won't like it if Stiles answers 'yes'

 

"No you think I would get with someone who cheated on me I can maybe be friends with them again later on when the hurt doesn't well hurt too much but right now I am still pissed and besides I should of never went with Derek he is like a ten I am a 4 on my best day's it was destined to fail"

 

"I get that and don't sell yourself short you are hot in a geeky kinda way" Jackson says and blushes right away.

 

"You really think I'm hot?" Stiles asks baffled.

 

"Yeah but don't get your hopes up Stillinski maybe if you take me on a date first I might give you some more complements but I am not a cheap date and I am not some one night stand kinda person I believe in relationships no sex until after the forth date"Jackson says jokingly thinking Stiles will laugh it up but he doesn't.

 

"How about Friday?" Stiles stops in the middle of the hall to ask the question.

 

"What about Friday?" Jackson asks baffled.

 

"Me and you on a date my treat you can come round Fridays date night for Ethan and Danny and Lydia and Aiden join them my dad's on shift so you could come over I could cook and we can watch a few movies?" Stiles is sweating just talking about the possible turn down.

 

"Are you serious?" Jackson asks his heartbeat pumping in his chest almost matching Stiles's own erratic beating.

 

"Deadly" Stiles answers.

 

"I'd love too" Jackson responds

 

They walk to class both nervous and excited one thing on there mind and that is...

 

"How the fuck did that just happen?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think?????


	11. It's Been A Long Week

Stiles is going mad School is the only time he sees Jackson what with his magic training and every time he see's him he gets so nervous.

 

By Wednesday he was ready to fake being sick to get out of his date his nerves where that bad. So he did something his Mom taught him to do.

 

He went to the school auditorium at lunch time Friday and went to find the band that practice there every Lunch.

 

"Hey guys" Stiles smiles at the band he knows a few of them and the girl who plays the Bass guitar has a crush on him.

 

"Hey Stiles" Sophie smiles at him and Stiles really likes her teeth there so white like professionally white.

 

"I was wondering if I could ask you guys a favor?" He asks nervously.

 

"What is it" Brett the drummer asks.

 

"I wanna sing would you mind playing back up?" He tells the group.

 

"You can sing?" Brett asks.

 

"Kinda my Mom used to make me sing all the time when I was small she used to call me her own little star but that doesn't matter I sing to like focus you know I have ADD well everyone knows that since I ramble like I am doing know, So I am gonna shut up" God why is he so uncool.

 

"So what song is it?" Sophie asks after she has stopped laughing.

 

"Do you guys know Brave by Sara Barellies?"

 

"Yeah" Brett and Sophie say at the same time.

 

"Well that one" He tells them.

 

Brad the person that hates Stiles goes to set up the mic and looks back at him and smirks like he has done something that's gonna make Stiles look like a fool. "All ready for you Stillinski" Brad sneers.

 

"Thanks"

 

Stiles walks over to the mic and waits for the band to start playing. He closes his eyes and imagines that somewhere in the empty chairs is his mother listening to him.

 

You can be amazing  
You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug  
You can be the outcast  
Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love  
Or you can start speaking up  
Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do  
When they settle 'neath your skin  
Kept on the inside and no sunlight  
Sometimes the shadow wins  
But I wonder what would happen if you

 

Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave  
With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave

 

I just want to see you  
I just want to see you  
I just want to see you  
I wanna see you be brave  
I just want to see you  
I just want to see you  
I just want to see you  
I wanna see you be brave

 

Everybody's been there, everybody's been stared down  
By the enemy  
Fallen for the fear and done some disappearing  
Bow down to the mighty  
Don't run, stop holding your tongue  
Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live  
Maybe one of these days you can let the light in  
Show me how big your brave is

 

Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave  
With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave  
And since your history of silence  
Won't do you any good  
Did you think it would?Let your words be anything but empty  
Why don't you tell them the truth?

 

Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave  
With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave

 

I just want to see you  
I just want to see you  
I just want to see you  
I want to see you be brave

 

I just want to see you  
I just want to see you  
I just want to see you  
I want to see you be brave

 

I just want to see you  
I just want to see you  
I just want to see you  
I want to see you be brave

 

I just want to see you  
I just want to see you.

 

When he opens his eyes he sees what he never expected to see he sees half the students in the school some teachers and Jackson shit Jackson is there too how did he zone out so much? That he didn't even hear them come in.

 

More importantly how the fuck did they hear him. In the next second they all did something Stiles never expected to hear that was an applause.

 

They all started chanting "more, more, more" Stiles was light headed he never expected others to like his singing it's his way of escape he doesn't do it for others but obviously others like it.

 

"I.If you guys tell me how you heard me I will sing another one if the band is okay with it?"

 

Jackson shouted up to Stiles from where he is beaming in the front row shit this is like some high school musical shit. "It was playing on the PA system"

 

"Oh, Thanks Brad" Stiles spat and Brad looks mad because Stiles was actually good. "What song should I sing?" he asks and he shouldn't have because like almost everyone started shouting out requests.

 

He hears someone shout one direction and his eyes light up. "Oh My god Scotty you have to come sing 'gotta be you with me' it's all ready out by the time he thinks about it shit.

 

Scott does and it doesn't surprise Stiles because Scott can sing Stiles is better but oh well he can Still sing.

 

Scott gets on stage and Brad gets another Mic Scott beams at him and Stiles focuses on Jackson's knowing glances.

 

That is until Stiles gets lost in the music the moment the band play.

 

[Stiles]Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed'Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart  
I tore it apart  
And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence  
And no woman in the world deserves this  
But here I am, asking you for one more chance

 

[Scott]Can we fall, one more time?  
Stop the tape and rewind  
Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade'Cause there is nobody else

 

[Both]It's gotta be you  
Only you  
It's got to be you  
Oh, Only you

 

[Stiles]Now girl I hear it in your voice and how it trembles  
When you speak to me I don't resemble, who I was  
You've almost had enough  
And your actions speak louder than words  
And you're about to break from all you've heard  
Don't be scared, I ain't going no where

[Scott]I'll be here, by your side  
No more fears, no more crying  
But if you walk away  
I know I'll fade'Cause there is nobody else

 

When Scott sings that he looks at Stiles.  
[Both]It's gotta be you,  
Only you,It's got to be you,  
Oh, Only you

[Stiles]Oh girl, can we try one more, one more time?One more, one more, can we try?One more, one more time,I'll make it better

 

[Both]One more, one more, can we try?One more, one more,Can we try one more time to make it all better?

 

[Both]'Cause it's gotta be you,  
Its gotta be you,Only you,  
Oh, Only you  
It's gotta be you,Only you,  
It's got to be you,Oh, Only you

 

The music stops and Stiles walks away and leaves Scott and his puppy dig eyes and Stiles can't take it because he misses his best friend he misses the person who held him through his panic attacks when his mom died and he misses the one person that was there for him when nobody was.

 

He rushes past all the people they all pat him on the back and give a round of applause Jackson can hear Stiles heart and rushes to the bathroom that Stiles is in.

 

Jackson goes right up to Stiles and kisses him and pulls him right of the edge of a panic attack Stiles goes still and Jackson goes to pull back but Stiles gets with the program and kisses back.

 

It's sweet and slow like they have got all the time in the world after a few minute's Stiles pulls back for air his mouth looking puffy and well kissed, Stiles hides his head in the crook of Jackson's neck and mutters "Thanks"

 

Jackson for some odd reason has the strangest urge to tilt his neck back and to expose his throat to Stiles and the thought of doing that to anyone else sickens him.

 

Jackson knows what this means it means his wolf is whipped and Jackson might feel the same way too. He just needs to keep it a secret from Stiles because he will totally milk it for all it's worth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is the version of brave I imagine Stiles singing go check it out https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ms-ji75KL-o
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=nvfejaHz-o0 and that's the one direction song
> 
>  
> 
> Make sure to leave your kudos and subscribe if you haven't all ready and Leave me a comment with your thoughts.


	12. Date Interrupter

Stiles's little sing song thing in front of the majority of the school was weird, Because random people are being nice to him and patting him on the back and saying thing's like 'Well done' and 'You rock man' so that was Stiles's day on Thursday.

 

At least it kept him from freaking out about Jackson and the date which was in a few hours he is now really screwed because he is cooking and that's not the problem because that is all in the oven the problem is looking for something non plaid to wear.

 

He is rifling threw the closet his head stuck in tossing clothes out he is in his boxers when he hears the tell tail sound of the window opening.

 

"You know Jackson any normal date would us the door" Stiles shouts out the closet not bothering to end his clothes search. That is until he is yanked out rather roughly.

 

"What do you mean Jackson's your date?" Derek pushed him up against the wall and growled in his face eyes flashing electric blue.

 

"What are you doing hear?" Stiles asks rather polite considering Derek has him by his throat against the wall. 

 

"Answer the fucking question Stiles" Derek growled again his claws slowly coming out.

 

"I am having a date with him Jesus Derek it is non of your business" Stiles spat to the ex alpha.

 

Stiles gets slammed against the wall again and Derek is fully wolfed out now,He starts to rub his nose against Stiles neck when Derek makes him jump because he growls out the words directly in his ear and god Stiles wished his dick didn't take interest "You're mine Stiles so it is my Business"

 

That snaps Stiles out of it because like hell is Derek even allowed to do this to him anymore his anger flares up and he doesn't regret what he is about to do. "Incapacitio"

 

Within a moment thick ropes wrap around Derek and squeeze tight so the wolf can't escape Derek drop's to his knees struggling and Stiles brings his hand to touch Derek's face.

 

"I am not yours any more Derek not since you have been with Scott I am going to cast a spell on you and this spell is one that I had Cassie help me with now I am not a nasty person but I have been calm so I think I deserve this and this is you getting off lightly my Dad want's to shoot you and Melissa want's that aswell but I told them no because I love you but that means nothing now"

 

"I am so sorry Stiles" Derek grits out because of his struggling with the ropes.

 

"Incendium flero incorpus neuot exampinas" Stiles eyes glowed a brilliant forest green during the spell and when it was complete they just vanished as if they where never there. "It's done" Stiles grins and he looks fucking scary.

 

"What was it? What did you do?" Derek asks slightly afraid.

 

"Oh if you come near me when I don't want you too all I have to say is one little word and Little Derek down there will magically get every single STD on the planet so if I was you I wouldn't piss me off" 

 

"Are you serious?" Derek asks frightful.

 

"Deadly now you should stay away from me and If I date Jackson heck if I marry the guy it has fuck all to do with you" Stiles roared in Derek's face why was this oddly therapeutic.

 

"Damn Stiles If that is your idea of a proposal it was lousy" Jackson snickered from where he is leaning on the door frame looking on in amusement.

 

"Maybe we should see how the date goes first" Stiles chuckles and then realizes he is in boxers and gets incredibly self contuse.

 

"Speaking off Dinner and entertainment you really do spoil me don't you" Jackson laughs and goes to give Stiles a kiss on the cheek ignoring Derek's growl and hands Stiles a small box.

 

Stiles opens the box and inside Is a key and also a ring the ring was thick and it had J&S in scribed on the front.

 

Stiles grinned at Jackson's sentimentality and kissed him on the lips while waving a hand in Derek's direction the ropes fell away and turned to smoke and vanished. Derek got up to his feet and went to charge at Jackson but Stiles just said "One word remember now go I need to get changed and check on dinner" 

 

Derek surprisingly did what he was told and left.

 

Surprisingly Jackson and Stiles had a great time so great that they will be doing it again, Sometimes hurting your ex can be just as beneficial as therapy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any prompts for a fic please comment and let me know I am looking for ideas


	13. Oh Cousin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I just wanted to write something because I have been getting moaned at about the Sterek scenes not being happy this is not and I repeat IS NOT A STEREK FIC. It is a Stackson fic if you don't like it then I am really sorry you know where the close button is.
> 
>  
> 
> In other news I really want some prompts for teen wolf or Arrow any prompts are welcome you can either leave a prompt hear in the comments section or on twitter and tumblr
> 
> Twitter-@jamesm97  
> Tumblr-jmarshy97
> 
>  
> 
> okay now that's out the way some people wanted more Cassie so this chapter delivers'
> 
> Enjoy xx

Stiles loves Saturday's because him and Cassie do witch training and then they have fun last week they got drunk and talked boys and today they are going to Jungle later on. Jackson, Ethan and Danny are all coming too Lydia and Aiden are watching a movie which is code for SEX!!.

 

"Stiles focus, Jesus Christ you need to learn how to move things with your mind without casting a spell" Cassie hit Stiles around the head when he looses focus for the fifth time in a row.

 

"Ow will you quit hitting me?" Stiles pleaded.

 

"Stiles you do know there are more things out there than you can possibly imagine you know about werewolf hunters but what about witch hunters Stiles there are many different supernatural creatures that you don't even know yet and I don't want my baby cousin getting hurt so focus otherwise I will conjure up your worst nightmare" Cassie ranted.

 

"My worst nightmare has all ready happened so I don't see how you could make it any worse the second time around" Stiles tells her tears shining in his eyes.

 

"Was it Derek and Scott betraying your trust?" Cassie couldn't help but ask.

 

"You really think that is the worst thing to happen to me? You really think that my best friend and boyfriend cheating together was worst than my mother dieing?" Stiles shouts tears falling from his eyes.

 

Cassie goes to comfort Stiles she goes to walk over to where he is sitting cross legged on the carpet but as she reached out to touch him the nearby vase of flowers flew from it's place on the coffee table and hurled straight at Cassie.

 

Cassie deflected the vase and sent it skidding into the wall where it shattered into dozens of pieces.

 

"Shit I am sorry" Stiles says as he jumps up to make sure Cassie is okay. But Cassie is just smiling like a loon. "Why are you so happy?" Stiles shouts at her.

 

"Because I was wrong" She says like it is as simple as that.

 

"Care to explain?" Stiles tells her.

 

"Stiles our whole family are masters of the air that's why I wanted you to move things because I assumed that was your element because everyone in our family masters the element of air" Cassie explains.

 

"Everyone?" Stiles asks.

 

"Everyone but one person Stiles do you know who that person was?" Cassie tells him.

 

"My Mom?" Stiles guesses.

 

"Yes Stiles your Mom she mastered the Fire element it's not a choice you get to make the element has to choose you however you are different from the members of our family there is one element that is the strongest do you know what that is?"

 

"Fire?" Stiles guesses.

 

"No Earth and by the way the plants and water responded to you it seems as though your element is both water and Earth" Cassie beams.

 

"Both of them? Has that ever happened before?" Stiles asks plopping down on the couch.

 

"It's very rare only the most powerful of witches and wizards have this ability"

 

"So I am powerful? And am I a witch or a wizard?" Stiles asks.

 

"It means you can be,And your both it doesn't matter what you call yourself some males prefer to be witches some wizards it means the same thing"

 

"What did the other males in our family like to be called?"

 

"I don't know" Cassie tells him.

 

"How do you not know?" Stiles questions as always.

 

"Because your the first male to be born into our family line in ever so I wouldn't know theres only been females and the males enter our family through marriage"

 

"I am the first boy in our family line Jesus I feel like Wyatt of charmed" Stiles chuckles.

 

"Yeah you kinda are" Cassie chuckles with him.

 

"So now what do we do?" Stiles asks.

 

"Well now I will phone my boyfriend Adam and my friend Faye because Adam's element is water and Faye's is earth so they will be best teaching you in elemental training while I teach you basic witch training It depends on if they are busy or not but I suspect if it means he gets to see me Adam will be hear as quick as he can" Cassie smiles. 

 

"So does that mean we can chill now for a bit before we go out cuz" Stiles smiles.

 

"You wish I want you to go up to go out and jog for an hour while I make a few calls" Cassie gives him a huge smile with a devilish glint in her eyes.

 

"What does jogging have to do with witch training?" Stiles whines.

 

"Stamina" Cassie tells him and laughs when Stiles drags his feet while going to get changed into Sweats.

 

"Danny, Ethan" Stiles shouts as he pounds on the door to Ethan and Aiden's room Aiden is obviously out.

 

"Come in" calls Ethan's raspy voice obviously they where in the middle of a make out session if Ethan's Boner is anything to go by.

 

"God I miss sexy times" Stiles mutters to himself him and Jackson are taking it slow they have only made out and dry humped Stiles is going to have major blue balls soon obviously Ethan heard him and snorted.

 

"How can we help you Oh powerful earth and water elemental master" Ethan chuckles.

 

"Itchy eyes are a pain I will see that you never say that again" Stiles chants and Ethan starts scratching his eyes like mad and it's Stiles and Danny's turn to laugh at the frantic teen.

 

"Stiles make it stop" Ethan growls Irritated.

 

"Will you eavesdrop again?" Stiles asks the other teen.

 

"No" He grits out.

 

"Now that you have stopped the bitchin so will the itchin" Stiles chants and just like that Ethan's eyes stop they are red raw from the rubbing but they heal in seconds.

 

"That is so cool" Danny says whiles chuckling and rubbing soothing circles on his boyfriends back.

 

"Will you guys go jogging with me?" Stiles asks.

 

"No I can't be bothered" Ethan tells him.

 

"I will make you a deal If I can guess Danny's phone password first try, you come jogging and If I don't guess it on the first try I will pay for all your drinks tonight, Deal?" Stiles asks.

 

"Deal, My password is super hard to get I am a computer hacker I know safe passwords" Danny tells him while handing over his Samsung Galaxy.

 

Stiles presses the unlock button and the enter password screen comes up, Stile smirks and sits in between the both of them so they can see him and he says "Lock,Unlock" and the phone opens up and a picture of a naked Ethan comes up which means that was the last thing he was looking at before he locked the phone he obviously didn't close the application.

 

Danny grabs his phone and locks it again and Ethan has gone bright red Stiles just tilts his head and say's "I didn't know you had a birthmark by your pubes how Ironic is it that it looks like a dick" Stiles chuckles and Ethan and Danny are bright red.

 

"Fine we will come jogging go wait down stairs"Ethan say's in a small voice.

 

Stiles just laughs and skips off down stairs.

 

"Stiles" Cassie shouts from the living room.

 

"What's up cousin with a bun in the oven" Stiles chuckles.

 

"How the hell do you know that I haven't even told Adam yet" Cassie looks at him shocked. And the Stiles looks at her shocked.

 

"Really I was joking because it kinda rhymes but really congratulations" Stiles beams but looks sheepish that he got Cassie's secret out of her.

 

"Stiles relax I am fucking with you I am 21 I am so not ready to be a mom yet" Cassie laughs and Stiles deflates god this girl had a dry sense of humor. 

 

"So what did you want?" Stiles questions.

 

"Adam said he would love to meet you and teach you he will be down next Tuesday as for Faye she is on holiday with her Mom at the moment so we will have to leave earth for a while" Cassie tells him.

 

"Great do I still need to go jogging?" 

 

"Yep and when you get back we can get ready for Jungle I am in a party mood" Cassie tells her cousin.

 

"If you break your hand again like last week I am not using my magic to heal you while I am drunk it could backfire and I could end up with something broken you are one dangerous drunk" Stiles warns and Cassie falls to the floor in a fit of giggles god she's like a teenager and Stiles is like the adult.

 

"Let's go Ethan and Danny some time today" Stiles shouts up to the two teens currently dawdling.

 

They come running down in sweats and loose fitting T-shirts "Let's go" Ethan chuckles launching out the door and entering all three teens in a race.

 

Just down the road Scott watches as the three go jogging he planned to go see Stiles and see if he could do anything but maybe it is best if he gives the teen a bit more space for now, So he turns around and calls Isaac.

 

He answers on the first ring.

 

"What's up?" Isaac asks.

 

"Wanna come to the Jungle tonight and be my wingman?" Scott asks hopeful.

 

"Sure can Allison come too" Isaac asks.

 

"Sure I could use the distraction I feel so stupid for what I did I swear I have just been about two seconds away from going and begging Stiles for his forgiveness I think he needs a little space right now though" Scott tells Isaac whiles walking back to his house.

 

"I think space might be better I am at your house so I will get showered see you in a bit" Isaac tells Scott.

 

"Bye" Scott replies before hanging up and heading home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave some prompts please.


	14. Jungle again

Stiles,Jackson,Cassie,Ethan and Danny all enter jungle to the familiar beat of the music the pulsing beats through Stiles's shoes and it kinda tickles.

Cassie makes a beeline to an empty booth and glares off a bunch of college kids who go to take the seats to Stiles's surprise Cassie is scary when she want's to be she is a bad ass witch after all.

Stiles muscles are sore like seriously his thighs and feet feel swollen to death every time he walks it's with a limp it was Danny's and Ethan's fault they raced him the whole hour and he thinks he tore something.

Cassie can't heal him because she can only heal broken bones and open wounds not torn or stretched ligaments which sucks because witches are supposed to be able to do anything she is a fail witch and he told her so that was a mistake of epic proportions.

Never call Cassie a fail witch because she will cast a spell to make all your pubes fall out and Stiles found out just how effective it was when he went into the shower and they all went circling down the fucking drain.

"What do you want to drink babe?" Jackson asks him discreetly into his ear he chuckles when Stiles shivers and Stiles won't tell him it's because he calls him babe because that is just too much power to give Jackson Whitmore.

"Coke please" He whispers into Jackson's ear he takes his ear lobe between his teeth and he pulls Jackson lets out a half moan before snapping him mouth shut.

"Aren't you drinking?" Jackson asks him.

"Not in the mood right now to be honest" Stiles tells Jackson he moves his head to look at the bar and he catches a glimpse of Scott Isaac and Allison "On second thought if I am staying her where they are I need a rum and coke or anything alcoholic really" Stiles tells him while glaring in Scott's direction.

Jackson follows Stiles line of site and see's them he mutters a quick 'Fuck's sake' before turning back to Stiles "something incredibly alcoholic coming right up" Jackson and Danny leave to go get the drinks and Ethan pulls him into a standing position.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asks him he just chuckles and drags him to the dance floor.

"Your not going to just sit there all night and feel sorry for you self so your gonna grind with some strangers" Ethan tells him Stiles goes to argue but Stiles is grabbed from behind by someone with a very hard dick rubbing against his ass.

"Your hot" Very drunk guy with a very small dick tells him and Stiles has to admit being called hot makes his resolve crumbles and maybe he can have a little fun tonight maybe smelling like the lust of someone else will make Jackson come grind with him.

They grind for around three minutes before the guy is dragged off by someone Stiles guesses Jackson and then there is a smaller less built figure gabbing his hips and swaying in time to the music.

"You know the real reason I slept with him?" Scott's voice comes through loud and clearly right in Stiles ear and Stiles freezes he doesn't try to get away he just stays still and listens.

"I have always been jealous of you all my life I wanted you to notice me more than Lydia I wanted to be the important one to you and then Allison came along and I fell in love with her but a part of me was hoping that you would get jealous because she had me all the time, all the times I told you I loved you I meant every word but it was a different love than you thought it was it wasn't brotherly love I was in love with you"Scott tells him and the music switches to a slow song and Scott moves himself and Stiles into a slow grind.

"Why didn't you tell me and why sleep with Derek?" Stiles whispered so low that had Scott not been a werewolf he wouldn't have picked up on it,

"I was scared you wouldn't like me back fuck Stiles I didn't even know you where gay until you and Derek I slept with him because I wanted you and I wanted to chase the taste of you off his tongue because it doesn't belong there it belongs to me because I have loved you since I met you and I have been in love with you since you held me while I cried because my dad left" Scott sniffles and Stiles feels water hit the back of his neck.

Scott moves his head down and runs his nose down Stiles neck and Stiles tilts his neck a little to allow Scott access the only thought running through Stiles mind was what the fuck am I doing.


	15. Jungle Again Part Two

Stiles looked over to the table with all his friends drinking and laughing and his eyes land on Jackson and he smiles because Jackson might have been a douche in the past but right now Jackson is Stiles rock his anchor and Stiles feels something for Jackson he doesn't know if it's love yet but he is not letting Scott get in between another relationship.

Turning around in Scott's arms Stiles throws his arms around Scott's neck and leans in close to Scott's ear he starts to whisper " I love you too but not in the way you love me you have always been there for me your like my brother and maybe if you came to me I could have loved you more your my best friend always have been and always will be, but right now I need space because I have been with Jackson for two weeks and I think I might love him. Scott just give me some time and space to deal with this shit because it fucking sucks not having my brother" Stiles tells Scott.

"If I give you time can we go back to the way we where?" Scott asks voice small and weak and not at all like the Scott McCall Stiles knows.

"Yes it will eventually I am not saying that it will right away but eventually" Stiles tells him before kissing him on the cheek and walks back to his friends.

When he is half way back to the table he looks up and see's Jackson looking over at him he looks angry and sad and storms out after grabbing his jacket.

"Jackson wait" Stiles shouts but because of the music werewolf hearing doesn't really work.

Stiles runs out of the club after Jackson and sees him punching the wall by the parking lot repeatedly.

"Jackson stop what are you doing?" Stiles shouts as he runs to the boy Jackson stops and looks up at Stiles eyes shining with tears.

"So are you hear to dump me for McCall now?" Jackson shouts at Stiles eyes shining from the normal ocean blue of Jackson's eye's to the werewolf electric blue.

"He told me he loved me" Stiles tells him and goes to say more but gets cut off by Jackson's harsh laugh.

"Well what are you doing out hear then go be with him go fuck him in the toilets he likes it up the ass from Derek so why not you" Jackson's voice drips with hate and anger and Stiles feels like wrapping his arms around him forever.

"I told him I think I love you" Stiles whispers the werewolf hearing and his eyes snapping open and the look of shock fills Jackson's eyes.

"Did you mean it?" Jackson asks.

"Of course I fucking meant it who do you think I am when I say I love someone I mean it for fuck sake I get that you don't feel the same but...." Stiles words where caught in his throat as Jackson surged forward and slammed Stiles into the wall a little hard but before Stiles could protest he had Jackson's lips on his demanding entry.

"I....Love....You....Too" Jackson pants out during knee weakening kisses and bites.

Someone clears there throats behind them and they reluctantly break apart.

"We got bored and hungry so I drank both your drinks and where going to get something to eat" Cassie tells the two teens.

"Actually Cassie hear are the keys to the jeep you drive it and Jackson is going to drive me home I'm not feeling well" Stiles tossed Cassie the keys and dragged Jackson to his car.

The drive to Stiles house was slow too fucking slow if you asked Stiles, Stiles planned on jumping Jacksons bones when he got in the door but his plans where foiled by the shadow lurking on the porch.

"Can I help you?" Stiles asked the cute twentyish year old boy.

"Yes is this the Stillinski residence?" The man said.

"It sure is and you are?" Stiles asked again.

"I'm Adam,Adam Conant" The boy smiled and held out his hand.


	16. Adam or not Adam??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thank you too all the support for this I never thought I would get to 5000 views thank you all so much and I would love for those who have the time to check out my other works and kudos and subscribe to me to be notified when a new work is posted thanks for the support.

Stiles witchy senses where going off like madly going off something was different about this man but he couldn't tell.

"Your Adam?, Cassie's boyfriend" Stiles asked because this man is creeping him out. He doesn't know why until he sees the quickest slither of black it looked like a snake crawling under his skin Stiles pretends he didn't see it.

"Yeah she phoned and told me where about you live" Adam tells him.

"She said you wouldn't get hear till Tuesday" Stiles tells him and takes out his phone.

"I was all ready on my way I wanted to surprise you I mean her" Adam says and grins like the cat who got the cream.

Stiles scrolls to the mass text option while Adam talks and looks at his address book he selects Cassie's name and The pack contacts and sends the message.

To, The Pack (Aiden,Allison,Dad,Danny,Derek,Ethan,Isaac,Lydia,Melissa,Scott) Cassie.

911 AT MY HOUSE GET HEAR NOW!!!!!!

Stiles didn't even bother to un tick any names because he could use the help he has no idea what he is.

"I just sent her a text to tell her to come home quick don't worry I didn't tell her you where hear so you can surprise her, Would you like to come in and wait with me and Jackson?" Stiles asked sweetly 

They walked into the house and as soon as Adam sat on the couch Stiles chanted a spell in Latin "et subito collapsus" Adam fell into a deep sleep and the black snake like thing moved frantically over the skin that Stiles could see and Stiles knows what this is.

"Stiles what the hell did you do to him?" Jackson asks him looking startled.

"He is just sleeping Jackson but I need you to go into the garage and get rope while I get a chair we need to tie him up the others should be hear soon" Jackson rushed out to do as he was told while Stiles got a chair and struggled to put the sleeping dead weight of Adam on it.

Cassie came bursting through the open door with Ethan and Danny, Jackson hot on there trails with rope. The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance as well as the roar of other cars at the front of there house thank god they are relatively closed off from other houses.

"Stiles what the fuck are you doing to my boyfriend" Cassie hisses out and rushes to Adam only to get stopped by Stiles.

"That isn't Adam" Stiles tells her the whole pack are there now including his Dad and Melissa it was there night off.

"Yes it is look at him" Cassie shouts.

Stiles looks at Jackson and tells him "Jackson use the rope to tie him up,Someone get me a knive out of the kitchen a sharp one" Stiles tells the rest of the room Melissa the one that hops to it and carries out the order. "Look at me" Stiles tells Cassie the girl does and she has tears in her eyes. "I think he is possessed I seen a black snake traveling under his skin like you told me" Stiles tells her.

Cassie looks shocked and goes to check out Adam as soon as she touches Adams face the black snake like creature slithers under his skin moving next to her fingers Cassie gasps when Adam wakes up and hisses at her but is restrained by the ropes.

"Adam" Cassie says in a choked off sob.

"Witch" Adam snarls eyes turning black, Stiles goes to the back of the chair and grabs the demons palm.

"Melissa the knife" Stiles shouts and Melissa runs to Stiles avoiding Adam at all costs and hands the knife to Stiles.

"What are you doing with that knife, Stiles don't kill him" Cassie scream sobs.

Stiles looks up to Lydia who is standing with the rest of the pack "Lydia and Aiden take her upstairs she can't be hear right now" the two try and grab Cassie but she puts up a barrier to stop them.

Stiles carves the binding rune quickly into Adam's flesh its a simple rune that stops the demon from both escaping and finding another host and from using its powers.

Stiles goes up to Cassie arms out in front of him to show he means no harm, The shield dissolves at his touch and he holds the sobbing girl in his arms "I will get him back don't worry" He whispers in her ear before he says "Sopio" and the girl falls asleep and falls for Stiles to catch her. "Aiden,Lydia take her up to my room and stay with her"Stiles tells them and Aiden picks Cassie up bridal style.

"Stiles I need to stay with you and help" Lydia rushes forward to tell him she can help but Stiled levels his face and sets his tone to serious.

"Lydia for once in your life listen to me when I say go I mean go" Stiles roars Lydia looks shocked and runs upstairs the demon chuckles.

"My my Stiles look at you all grown up just like your mother" Stiles freezes heart jumps out of his chest at the mention of his dead mother. "She was a screamer too, Powerful little bitch even without her powers she Still had the mind of a witch and knew how to use it" Stiles shakes his head and focuses on the task at hand and looks to the remaining people in the room.

"Danny under the sink is a sack of mountain ash grab it and create a circle around the Demon, Jackson go get me a bowl and a cup of water and a candle from the draw, Derek I need a handful of soil from the yard, Scott in my desk there is a handheld fan go get me it, Melissa I need you to go get me a clean knife" everyone rushed to go get the things they needed while the sheriff looked proud and a little scared of his son.

"She was so smart your mother Claudia was a truly exceptional witch even without her powers she was a powerful person she had a truly magnificent mind I enjoyed taking it a way from her" The demon spat ans John looked at the man who was talking shit about his wife.

"She had dementia she got it naturally nothing to do with you! John spat and the demon laughed long and hard the group was back with Stiles supplies so they all heard what the demon said next.

"No she didn't get it naturally I gave it to her for killing my fellow demons I took away her mind but the one thing Claudia loved more than anything was Stiles so before I gave her the curse I told her I would be back for her son when he came to power and I have the first thing I made her forget was you Stiles I made her forget she ever loved you" the demon screams and Stiles grabbed the knife he used to carve the rune and stabbed the demon in the thigh.

The demon screamed and the chuckled Stiles grabbed the knife pulled it out and shoved it in the other leg the demon screamed again "If anything you say is true then I will take great pleasure in killing you" Stiles eyes gleamed with hate and un shed tears.

Stiles grabbed the bowl and set it on the floor along with the cup of water and the candle from Jackson "Melissa just put the knife on the floor Scott and Derek you can put your stuff there too Danny make the circle" Stiles tells them.

"What can we do?" Derek asks.

"Dad,Melissa,Danny and I need a werewolf" Stiles said Derek, Scott and Jackson as well as Ethan stepped forward.

"Scott would be better for what I need to do" Stiles told them and Scott offered a small smile and it is so obvious that he is scared but it's okay because Stiles is too.

Melissa,Dad,Scott and Danny I need you to sit down crossed legged in front of the circle with me in the middle.

Stiles sat in the middle with all the stuff that the others collected for him and the others sat like he told them him in the middle with one on all sides so it looked like a cross + with Stiles directly in the middle facing the demon and his father who sat on the edge of the circle.

Stiles picked up the knife and slashed his palm his Dads eyes a light with worry and concern Stiles blood dripped in the bowl "I need you to cut your hands and bleed in this" Stiles told them he passed the knife to his Dad and held the bowl to catch the blood.

The sheriff slit his palm and winced but squeezed out his blood in the bowl he passed his knife to Melissa who did the same she passed it to Scott who did it and his hand healed instantaneously so he had to cut it a couple of times to get a decent amount of blood out.

Danny cut his hand and winced and let out a low "Motherfucker" but bled out in the bowl anyway. 

"Derek, Jackson and Ethan I need you to leave the room go wait in my room and tell Lydia I need her now" Stiles told them Lydia entered the room without anyone having to get her she must have been listening in from the the hall. 

"What do you need?" Lydia asked Stiles

"I need you to grab the rest of the mountain ash and create a circle sealing us in it should be a figure 8 with the demon in that circle and us in this and it has to connect" Stiles told her and Lydia did it without question withing thirty seconds the ash was in a perfect 8 shape.

"Done" Lydia said "What now?"

"I need you to take them three" Stiles pointed to Jackson, Derek and Ethan " And I need you to make sure nobody comes in hear while the spell is going I don't know what could happen" Stiles tells her.

"Stiles I want to stay with you" Jackson protested.

"I don't want to worry about you please go" Stiles pleaded where as the demon said "Come on Stiles you just came into your powers you not even half the witch your mother was you really think your gonna hurt anyone including me your even more screwed up in the had as your mother was" and chuckled.

"Jackson I love you and If you love me you will go I would never forgive myself if something happened to you" Stiles tells him and Jackson goes to leave but turns around and says "I love you too" and leaves as Lydia ushers out the other two werewolf's.

Stiles eyes blaze green when the door is shut the two adults and Danny all gasp but because Scott is behind him he can't see what there gasping at.

"Blood of a witch  
Blood of a human  
Blood of a werewolf  
Blood of a mother and  
Blood of a father  
Freely given with consent to help combat this demon essence  
I call upon the four elements to help me out  
Water so powerful it washes away all falsities  
Air so appreciated it is needed by all entities (Stiles turns the fan on)  
Earth so magnificent and yet so over looked  
Fire so beautiful and yet its conceived to so destructive (Stiles lights the candle)  
In the name of the gods I implore you shine your light on those who don't belong shine your light so profound.

A dazzling beam is shot around both the circles in the figure 8 the demons screams are almost defining but Stiles can't look away from the beam of light, Smoke is irrupted from all the holes the demon has including the two Stiles made himself in his thighs the he sees her.

His mother.

She looks amazing she looks breathtaking and she does take his breath she looks at him and smiles and Stiles eyes water his mother is holding some jar and the demon is going in to it like she is the pied piper. Stiles can't take his eyes off her to tell if the others can see her but it doesn't matter because she is gone after the last of the demon is sealed away in the box thing.

She goes with a bang a blast rumbles and Stiles gets blasted through the front bay window he lands on the concrete outside his head hitting the ground hard and the world fading to darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with the de-possession spell and the rune I imagined was a demon trap off of supernatural.


	17. Sheriff's POV

" Stiles, Stiles come on buddy wake up" He shouts to his son his whole world the only living relative he has left in the world, the whole pack standing around Stiles limp body his head cracked open and being cradled by Melissa who is trying to stop the bleeding by applying pressure to the wound.

Adam comes stumbling out the house his thighs still cut from the knife Stiles lunged into him Derek goes to lunge at him in all his wolfed out glory. He was in midair and about two inches away from Adams body when he crashed into an invisible wall of some kind Adam just hobbles over to the sheriff and Stiles.

"I need you to move mam" Adam told Melissa and Melissa looks to John he nods Stiles head is placed on Adams lap and Adam begins chanting some weird shit that he can't understand but it doesn't matter because soon the bleeding stops and soon enough the cut in Stiles head starts to slowly knit its self back up and he lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding this was magic which means he will be okay right?

But Stiles isn't waking up and his chest is rising only a bit when he puts his hand on Stiles heart its slow and weak compared to its usual fast and frantic beat.

"Why isn't he waking up?" He screamed tears springing from his eyes.

Adam goes to talk but is cut off by Cassie who comes out rubbing her eyes obviously woken from her sleep Stiles put her under.

"He needs to go to hospital John we can heal open wounds but when it comes to the brain that's something we can't do" Cassie says and goes over to Adam she holds him tight and tears spring from her eyes too as she grabs Stiles hand.

The sounds of sirens in the distance have them all on edge how will they explain this the blood around Stiles head but no wound.

Stiles eyes open and he jerks up into a sitting motion "Mom" He gasps out eyes searching franticly skimming the faces crowding around them.

"Stiles?" He spits out and envelops him in a hug so tight Stiles wheezes.

"Did you see her?" Stiles asks him.

"See who Stiles?" He asks back confused.

"Mom she was the one that got the demon out after I cast the spell, Did you see her Scott, Melissa?" Stiles asked desperate for someone to have seen her so he knows she was real and not a sick figment of his imagination.

"I didn't see anyone Stiles I just saw you" Scott replied. He looked sorry to say it sorry that he didn't see Claudia 

"Me too Stiles I didn't see anyone" Melissa answered and she had the same sad look on her face as Scott has.

"I swear she was there I saw her" Stiles said eyes watering but not quite crying yet.

"Was she blond and really pale white skin?" Adam asks from behind Stiles and Stiles whipped his head around so fast and nodded.

"Yeah that was hear did you see her?" Stiles asks Adam desperate for someone to know he isn't going nuts.

"If it was the woman that was holding the jar that all the black stuff went into then yes" Adam told Stiles earnestly Stiles lurched forward and hugged Adam so tight he turned red Cassie joined the hug and started laughing a bit hysterically.

The EMT'S came screeching to a halt out side the house and Melissa went to get rid of them. He doesn't know what she said but they where laughing and peeling out within two minutes they didn't even bother coming to check Stiles out.

"What did you say?" Stiles asked Melissa.

"I said you cut your neck and it started bleeding but Scott thought it was your head so he called me and the ambulance when I got hear he was running around frantic and it only took a bit of pressure and a bandage to stop the bleeding I told them it was nothing to worry about they know me from work so they trust me" Melissa tells him and he smirks up to her. 

Stiles eyes scan the crowd and lock on to the face of a crying Jackson Whitmore his face is red and puffy and not the handsome, narky, asshole he used to be he looks terrified like his whole world just crashed and burned he looks like John did when he found out Claudia was sick.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come hug him" The sheriff shouts over his shoulder to Jackson but when Jackson steps forward so does Scott and Derek and he has missed something there and reminds himself to ask later after he goes and calls max to come out and fix his fucking window.

Jackson freezes when Scott and Derek step forward so Stiles gets up on wobbly legs with the help of Cassie and walks in the direction of the group he bypasses Scott and Derek and throws himself at Jackson.

Jackson catches him and muffles his sobs in Stiles shoulder. "Shush it's okay I'm okay" Stiles tries to reassure Jackson but it doesn't help.

"I thought you where going to die" Jackson finally gets out between sobs.

Stiles simply takes his face in both his hands and kisses him it was slow and steady at first just a tiny touch of lips to show Jackson that Stiles is still there but then it turned needy and frantic teeth and he swears he sees tongue and he so doesn't need to see this and apparently neither do Derek and Scott because they look away and look hurt.

"I love you and I am never going to leave you" Stiles tells Jackson as they pull away for air.

"Promise?" Jackson asks his son and he sounds nothing like the arrogant son of a bitch he was before he left for London he sounds small and if possible so big because he is actually opening up not just to Stiles but to everyone hear showing that he has changed and he is better because of it.

"I promise" Stiles tells him and kisses his cheek this time.

 

A car door slams and Allison and Issac comes rushing out they look untidy bed head and clothes ruffled doesn't take a genius to figure out what they have been up to and judging by all the werewolf's that hold there nose as they approach he guessed what they have been up to correctly.

"What happened we only just got Stiles text?" Allison asked.

"Nothing that concerns you" Stiles snarls at them and Allison looks hurt.

"I almost died and once again Allison Argent doesn't show up because she is too busy getting fucked" Stiles mutters loud enough for everyone to hear the sheriff doesn't scold for language because he needs to let out the aggression he feels otherwise he is not going to get over it.

"Stiles are you okay we didn't mean to the phone was on silent" she tries to explain.

"No I am not okay I almost died Allison and everyone wonders why I am not in the pack it's this right hear the puppy and the hunter they don't give a fuck about anyone else I have risked my life to safe both of you and you haven't even got the decency to do the same" Stiles was venting and was going to say more but the hand on Stiles shoulder from Jackson had him calming down.

"Stiles?" Adam asks.

"Yeah?" He replies back to the man.

"Not that I am ungrateful or anything because I am grateful really but where did you learn that the power that the spell took should have either not have worked or killed you before you said the first words that magic is so far beyond me and Cassie that not even the majority of witches in the world can use that kind of magic only the oldest and most powerful can cast that sort of spell" Adam asked and he looks grateful but he also looks honored by Stiles power. 

"Well I am kind of a research nut and I have read my moms Book of shadows over and over again and I have memorized all the spells so I am not a beginner when it comes to witch magic training I am a beginner in the element stuff because Cassie can't teach me that but at basic training like runes and spells I catch on really quickly" Stiles explains

"That still doesn't explain why the magic worked" Adam muttered more to himself than anyone else but Stiles answered any way.

"Can we not question why I saved your life and just focus on Cassie taking you back to her hotel and her healing your legs we can talk more tomorrow" Stiles said and Cassie started snickering at Stiles taking charge.

"Come on lover boy you scared the shit out of me you have some making out to do I mean making up definitely making up" Cassie turned bright read and just dragged Adam back towards her car.

"Make sure your safe your too young to be a Mom remember" Stiles shot to Cassie who was turning redder and redder as she got in her car and sped away towards the hotel she was staying at.

"So Jackson do you wanna maybe help me shower because my arms are killing me and my head is sticky with blood I need someone to wash my back" Stiles asked but it didn't sound like a question more like a demand.

"I don't think that's a good idea" He said to Stiles his son just flipped him off and ran upstairs dragging Jackson with him "You are so grounded" He shouted up to Stiles.

"He's laughing dad" Ethan told him before his eyes go wide and quickly stammers out "Oh errr Sheriff" he just smiles and goes and hugs the boy who is so much like his son soon Aiden joins in as well as all the pack accept Allison and Isaac who look out of place and more than a little sorry.

"If you two wanna make it up to him go make him some pancakes and bacon and all will be better" he told the pair who both race to the kitchen after his words fighting who gets to make which.

He doesn't pretend to understand anything about the pack but he does know his son and maybe just maybe this demon has helped show Stiles who he can count on and who will be there when he needs them.

Maybe just maybe his son can finally move on from the drama that is Derek and Scott just maybe he can forgive and help work towards a friendship because lord knows you can never have too many friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think don't be scared to comment and Also leave suggestions or prompts for other fics they are all appreciated


	18. Lazy Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a small chapter to help set things up for the love arc of my story

Stiles planned to have a lazy Sunday but that all went to shit pretty fast when Jackson helped him in the shower and that's all it was helping to wash each other Stiles couldn't even get it up after everything that happened.

Stiles and Jackson fell into Stiles massive bed didn't even bother going down to investigate the smells of wonderfulness drifting from the kitchen they just dropped.

Stiles was woken out of almost blissful sleep by Aiden and Ethan jumping in the bed with them they instantly molded to Stiles and touching Jackson a bit. Stiles didn't have the energy to argue they where warm and comfy so he closed his eyes.

Shortly Lydia stumbled her way into the room and joined latching on to her boyfriend and then Danny came and latched on to his.

Scott came up and looked on like he wanted to join so Stiles just said "Get in Scott" and Scott did he got at the foot of the beg and spread out across all there legs.

Derek could be heard phoning someone and begging them to come out now to fix the window Stiles presumes.

Stiles fell asleep surrounded by the warmth of his pack all around he finally fell asleep unfortunately it was seven o'clock in the morning that he managed to fall asleep so he was going to be cranky in School on Monday.

When he wakes he doesn't know the time but everyone is still asleep and Allison and Isaac are on a air mattress on the flood curled up around each other Stiles smiles sleepily at all his pack and looks around Derek is asleep in his computer chair like he was keeping watch and just couldn't keep his eyes open.

Stiles feels a weight lift of his chest when he looks over at the two people he loves who betrayed him it's not back to normal but maybe it will be and he and Derek can work out as friends they definitely couldn't when it came to being lovers.

Jackson shuffles against him and Stiles buries his face in Jackson's neck and inhales the sweet sent of his boyfriend and he can't help himself from licking at his neck to make sure he smells like Stiles when he wakes up.

Jackson in his sleep tilts his head and Stiles gasps because he knows what that means to werewolf's it means submission and the only time you submit to anyone is if they are your Alpha or your Mate.

The question is does Jackson know?


	19. Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think and sorry about my spelling and grammar if they suck let me know and feel free to hate me all you want I just really suck at that part of English my talent lays with English lit

Everyone stayed over on Sunday night they all just went to get their clothes for the school day on Monday.

The sheriff shot down any and all of Stiles's attempts at subtly hinting that he should miss school. Much to Stiles dismayed, however the pack couldn't sleep so they set up shop in the living room blankets spread out and everyone watching movies.

Whatever spell was cast to get Stiles, to open up to Derek and Scott and forced some of the hate out, was still doing its job. Because they are all getting along fine enough no arguments just movies. 

Everyone was seated watching the avengers (Stiles pick obviously) Stiles and Jackson cuddled up along the floor blow up mattress underneath them staring up at the screen entranced in the television and cinematic action.

Lydia and Aiden were curled up on the other end of the blow up mattress, Lydia's head pillowed on Aiden's pecs and Aiden's back resting on the couch. Where Ethan and Danny were too busy lazily making out to pay attention to the movie.

On the other end of the couch, Allison was situated in Isaac's lap. Allison's back to Isaac's chest both of their eyes were boring into Stiles and Jackson's head and hated themselves for thinking they make the cutest couple.

Scott was seated on a bean bag Stiles has had forever and finally completing their little group Derek was sitting in an armchair scowling at the TV looking a lot like the incredible hulk.

Cassie and Adam phoned a little earlier to say thank you to Stiles once again, but Stiles also got a lecture of Cassie for being so reckless with magic. Especially 'because he is such a beginner and he is lucky he wasn't killed himself'.

Adam eventually calmed her down and Cassie decided to punish him with a forced training session with Adam after school. Stiles put up the world's biggest fuss, but eventually he calmed down when his dad told him 'it is one o'clock in the morning and if he doesn't shut up he will shoot him' Cassie was loving it but Stiles was super pissed off.

Speaking of Stiles dad, he left for a graveyard shift at the station at four in the morning, but not before leaving Stiles and the rest of the teens with stern words of warning telling them to 'Not be late for school, or else there will be trouble' and Stiles knows his dad he means it. 

So here they all are at five in the morning sitting and watching a movie like all normal teens do after battling demons the night before.

They will all start to go get ready for school soon and Stiles is kinda sad about that because this right herewith no drama about relationships or bad guys at the moment is kinda perfect, He loves everyone in this room, even Derek and Scott, But he just feels like it won't last especially with graduation right around the corner.

Graduation he hasn't told them, any of them not even his dad that he has been accepted for early admissions at the University of Texas at Austin. He got a full ride to do criminology and myth and folklore he accepted and he doesn't know how to tell them.

By the end of the movie he works up the courage to tell them and decides that the best way to do it is to just blurt it out.

"I am leaving in two months" He blurts out once the movie has stopped playing all eyes dart to him and he immediately feels stupid for just blurting it out.

"Why and where are you leaving too"Jackson asks and he sounds and looks slightly panicked.

"I got accepted and got a full ride to the University of Texas at Austin and they want me to come for early admissions straight after finals and I accepted" He told them all.

The look of shock is on all there faces and they all look worried but its Jackson that speaks up again.

"You're just going to leave me and us along with it when where you planning on telling me?" Jackson looks hurt as if he made this decision just to hurt him.

"I just told you I didn't do it to hurt you they offered me a full ride they really liked me and when I wrote a paper on the justice system they knew they wanted me they offered to let me go there for free so long as my grade point average can keep to a 4.3 and all I have to pay for is the dorm's, I couldn't refuse" He explains while everyone looks on at the argument.

"I just got you and now we have a time limit before you go off to start your life," Jackson stood as he was talking well it was more like shouting.

"Just because I am going to be in a different place doesn't mean we can't be together still" Stiles explains while standing to join Jackson.

Jackson just looks hurt, he darts out of the living room and is out the door and in his car before Stiles can even react.

When Stiles does react, he goes out onto his porch and shouts "Jackson" but said boy is all ready speeding off wheels screeching on the road as he leaves.

"Fuck" Stiles shouts to himself as he punches the wall which admittedly is a massive mistake because it fucking hurt.

Stiles screams out in pain and he would like to say it was a really manly scream, but it was more like a banshee scream and he knows what a banshee scream is like thanks to Lydia.

The pack are up and out the door to get to Stiles with in a second they see him clutching his hand to his chest and Allison steps forward to get to him and takes his hand gently.

She pinches his knuckle and Stiles screams again and tears flood from his eyes. She tries to roll his wrist but that just creates even more pain than before.

"I think you have broken something I will take you to the hospital to get it checked out" She declares and produces her keys out of her pajama pants.

Stiles is in his pajama's too but he is in too much pain to be bothered so he just makes Scott get his shoes and lets Allison guide him to her car.

Before they pull away Lydia and Aiden jump into the back Lydia declaring it more entertaining than School and Aiden claiming he was just too worried.

"Wow Lydia I think your boyfriend cares more about me than my own does" Stiles tells her while panting through the pain.

"Are you kidding me right now Jackson hasn't cared for anyone the way he cares for you I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you" She explains like it was the easiest thing to explain.

"What do you see in his eyes?" He questions because he is Stiles and he has to question it.

"Love plain and simple he looks at you like you hang the fucking moon like if he can just make you smile he will get the secrets to everything in this world its adorable in a Romeo and Juliet Rom com worthy sappy way" She says.

"Really you can see that much from just his eyes?" And Stiles tears may be from pain but the fact that Jackson actually looks at him that way would have had him crying anyway.

"Yeah dumb ass why do you think he was so upset he wanted to be with you maybe forever but the fact that school is ending and the rest of our lives have just became real for him and it scared him" She explains and Lydia is an expert in Jackson so he will take her word for it.

"Where hear" Allison explains and they are parked right by the doors of the hospital. "You guys take him in and I will park the car" She tells and there may of been a bit of an order in her words but Stiles is in too much pain to psychoanalyze.

Within half an hour he has an x-ray taken of his arm and then the next twenty minutes a doctor is telling him he has a broken wrist.

"We will need to put you to sleep and take you up to have an operation in order to fix the bones some need to be set and in order to set them there is a bone we need to manually break it should be a quick and painless procedure with you asleep" Doctor Marsh explains to him.

"Really?"

"Yes Stiles I have been treating you since you where born you are the most clumsy kid I know your leg was worse when you where eight" The doctor responds and makes Stiles laugh.

"Gee thanks James you know you used to but me ice cream every time I came in and you never used to be mean" Stiles laughs and jokes around with his Doctor James is really an amazing doctor he is also Stiles's god father.

"Well I will have Ice cream waiting for the brave knight when he wakes up now I'm going to phone John and tell him his bone head son is in hear again" James says before walking out the room.

"What was that how come you where so friendly with the Doctor?" Lydia asks.

"Because I have known him all my life he is my dad's best friend and my godfather and why wouldn't I be nice to the doctor that's fixing me up it's good manners" He explains and he is a little high because of the drugs they gave him.

"Oh well that explains that then" Lydia says

"Explains what?" He questions.

"The look of fondness and love he gave you" she tells them.

"Is this a banshee thing can you like read eyes now?" He asks and Allison snickers.

"Not Banshee powers just really good powers of observation" She tells him while glaring.

Lydia and Allison have cleared it with there parents to stay with Stiles at the hospital they just don't want School while Aiden is snoozing in a chair in the waiting room.

"What happened this time?" Melissa asks as she walks in concern etched into her face.

"Well him and Jackson had a minor argument Jackson stormed of and Stiles punched a wall hard enough to break his wrist" Lydia takes great joy in explaining.

"I just came in to set up a drip and ask you to change into hospital clothes, your operation is scheduled for eight which is in an hour your father has to sign a few papers first" Melissa explains.

"Thanks mom" Stiles says in his high state and once he plays back what he said he doesn't regret it because she kinda is so he tells her that. "Oh don't look like that your like my mother and are practically my step mother now anyway"

Melissa's eyes shine and a big smile forms she crushes Stiles in a hug and shoves a gown at him while telling him to "Go get changed, keep your boxers on underneath" and leaves the room to get the stuff for his drip.

Lydia goes to wake Aiden up to help Stiles get changed but by the time she gets back Allison has all ready done it.

Melissa comes back in to set up his drip and tells him "You're father is signing papers in the lobby he will be in shortly" and kisses his head before leaving.

His three teen baby sitters leave to go get Stiles some clothes for when he gets out as well as his phone and to tell the pack the news.

Jackson however has still got his phone switched off and isn't replying to any Facebook messages.

Aiden pulled the short straw and has to deliver the news to Cassie and tell her the training session is canceled.

By the time the sheriff did come in to the room was to find Stiles alone asleep in bed he decided to let him sleep for a bit he will be woken up soon anyway for the operation and he can always shout at him later.


	20. Jackson?

Stiles operation took about twenty minutes at maximum the sheriff barely had time to finish his coffee before Stiles was back out.

He was still asleep even though the drugs are wearing off, the bones should heal within six to eight weeks.

Cassie told him she can only heal open wounds like cuts but she can't heal internal injuries and broken bones.

She can however make teas to speed up the healing process a bit and cut a few weeks of his recovery time.

It took half an hour for Stiles to wake up fully and the first word out of his mouth was "Jackson?"

"No son its me" John told his son.

"Where is Jackson?" Stiles mumbles.

"I don't know son his phones switched off and he isn't in his house he never went to school he has just vanished" John tells his son.

"Wait vanished? What if he has been kidnapped I need to get out of hear and look for him" Stiles says hurriedly while trying to get up frantically.

Stiles puts pressure on his broken wrist momentarily forgetting it was broke until he screams in pain. Sobs escaping his clenched lips John tries his best to lay him back down but Stiles is shaking so much he presses the nurse button.

Melissa rushes in to see whats wrong she goes over to a draw and takes out a needle "Shh Stiles look at me" She says and sticks him with the needle and releases the substance inside of it deep into his arm.

"Wha? No I need I need to...." Stiles says as sleep consumes him.

"What was that?" John asks his girlfriend.

"Just a mild sedative sweety don't worry he will be out for a couple hours that's all. He needs his prescription filling in and picked up before the doctor can sign his release papers why don't you go to the pharmacy and get it then go home eat something and bring Stiles some clothes back with you?" Melissa reassures him.

"Are you sure?" The sheriff asks.

"Yeah I'll call you if he wakes up, Make sure to get a sleeveless tee-shirt for him because the bright green hand cast he is sporting will be in desperate need of all his teenage friends to sign" Melissa giggles trying to defuse Johns tension.

"Okay I love you" John says and kisses her on the lips.

"I love you too" Melissa tells him and they both walk out together John on his way to the chemist and Melissa back to work.

##############################################################

The next time Stiles wakes up he is in a room with his father and Jackson is holding his hand the boy looks like a nervous wreck and Stiles can see the black veins traveling up Jackson's wrist. "What time is it?" Stiles croaks out sleepily.

"Hey kiddo its a little after one" John smiles down at him.

"When did you get hear? And where have you been?" Stiles asks Jackson sitting up slowly and dislodging his hand from Jackson's he knows that the werewolf's feel the pain they take and he doesn't want Jackson feeling his pain.

"About ten minutes ago and its a long story" Jackson tells him.

Stiles rolls his eyes because Jackson won't talk in front of his dad he is still scared of him for some reason Stiles hates it but his dad loves that he can do that to Stiles boyfriend "Dad can you do me a favor?" He asks.

"Yeah sure what is it?" His father asks him.

"Can you go see when I can leave this place my stomach is empty and currently trying to eat its self" Stiles says and gets a chuckle out of his father and a smile from Jackson.

"Yeah sure kiddo be back in a minute" He says.

"Take your time" Stiles replies.

The sheriff leaves and as soon and he does Jackson punches him in the arm the dick.

"What the fuck do you think your doing? Hurting your self like that" Jackson spat out worry all over his face and Stiles wants to laugh because if anyone told him Jackson Whitmore would be his boyfriend and worried about him he would have laughed in there faces.

"First of all ow, and second of all It wasn't on purpose or anything and thirdly where the fuck have you been?" Stiles hissed.

"I was with my dad making arrangements" Jackson mumbles while looking down at his shoes.

"What arrangements?" Stiles must know because he is nosy.

"I don't wanna be without you and my dad has contacts everywhere they come in handy especially when my dad calls in favors" Jackson tells him.

"And what favors did he call in?" Stiles has a sneaky suspicion his dad is right by the door listening in because he can see his shadow for a cop he isn't that stealthy. 

"I just got you Stiles so I totally understand if you say no but just hear me out before you say anything please?" Jackson pleads looking Stiles directly in the eyes.

"Continue" Stiles smiles at Jackson's nervousness its cute and strangely arousing to have Jackson flushed red and scared that Stiles could hurt him with just a few words.

"I don't wanna be with out you and I know that long term relationships are doomed to fail so I spoke with my dad and he made a few phone calls and I got accepted to the University of Texas at Austin I didn't get early admission like you but I got in" Jackson tells him.

"Are you fucking serious right now?" Stiles shouts out.

"Yeah please don't be mad I just wanted to be with you and close to you and not over a thousand miles away on the other side of the country" Jackson tells him and his voice is still small and he is still looking at his shoes.

"You did that for me?" Stiles asks and tears are defiantly in his eyes because nobody has ever done something so nice before. 

Jackson looks up and smiles "Of course I did" 

"But what about your university? you have wanted to go there to study law like your dad" Stiles needs to know this is his choice because it will only lead to annoying resentment in the future.

"I can study law where we are going besides at my university I wouldn't be able to study" Jackson tells him with a goofy smile on his face.

"Why?" 

"Because where ever I am I will be thinking 'Has he found someone better than me yet?' and every other thought under the sun to drive me crazy with worry and jealousy"

"Never" Stiles says before using his good hand to grab Jackson's shirt and crash there lips together.

The sound of his fathers throat clearing makes them stop tongue fucking each other and make them turn an adorable shade of red. 

"You are free to go but, I think we should go to the diner and have a talk don't you?" The sheriff had accidentally seen the acceptance letter when he was getting Stiles laundry but he never said anything about it until now.

"Sure" Stiles replies.

"I put your clothes beside the bed for you get Jackson to help dress you while I go get the car" The sheriff says and goes to walk out.

"Wait dad, I thought Allison and Lydia where bringing me clothes?" Stiles remembers because Aiden had to go tell Cassie the session is canceled.

"When I got home all three where passes out on the couch using each other as pillows they looked exhausted so I put a blanket over them and left them to sleep" The sheriff says before walking out.

Jackson helps dress him and it takes all of Stiles's will power not to get a boner when Jackson's hands brush his dick.

"You the best thing about my broken wrist Jackson?" Stiles smirks.

"What?" Jackson replies.

"I wont be able to jack off so you will have to do it for me" Stiles chuckles and laughs all the way out of the hospital because Jackson's blush has covered hos entire face and he looks like a tomato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I just wrote a new FanFiction and I am really proud of it It would mean so much to me if you could go check it out because all your comments make me feel so good please support me in this new one because your support means so much thanks again.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1375333
> 
> It's a teen wolf Arrow crossover but I have a feeling I can do so much with it.   
> Also let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	21. Lets move in together?

Life went by fast and slow at the same time.

Every time Stiles was with Jackson it was like time stopped still, and when Jackson wasn't with Stiles time flew.

Stiles trained with Cassie and Adam he learned how to control water it came like second nature to him and really helped when a water sprite decided to attack.

Cassie had surprised Stiles and Jackson and told them that she and Adam have bought a house a few blocks from campus from the insurance money from her mothers and grandmothers deaths.

She asked Jackson and Stiles to move in with them there own little pack they both agreed. Cassie and Adam where very excited because over the past couple months they have grown into a real pack slash family even with all the drama.

Finals came and went Stiles acing them.

But that meant leaving Jackson for two weeks while he was in school.

At least Cassie and Adam are coming with him.

And Jackson will be there soon enough Stiles will set up there bed room and everything.

Also look for a job because no way in hell is he going to sponge off Cassie.

It was tearful good bye at the air port the three amigos with there bags kissing and hugging there pack goodbye was forever branded in Stiles mind especially because of what Jackson did.

Six words.

Air  
Port  
Flash  
Mob  
Proposal 

And Stiles only had one word for Jackson before he boarded his plane.

YES!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is the end but I am making this into a series so be sure to subscribe to the series.


End file.
